


【TK】【架空】【abo】3-2-1（完结）

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 这是一个自存在一刻起，就将继承伟大商业帝国、亿万资产，却历经九死一生，才顺利降生的世界第一的公主殿下的坎坷冒险故事……这也是一个认为AO都是被生理本能摆布，没有脱离动物性，因而拒绝相信爱的alpha，遇上了一个无比羡慕AO仅通过信息素就能明白对方心情，却只能无奈猜心的bata，最终两人冲破重重藩篱，携手步入婚姻殿堂的凄美爱情故事……以上，都！别！信！
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“以社会性别的“男/女”取代生理性别的“alpha/beta/omega”成为主导型社会分工体系，是人类社会自蒙昧迈入文明的重要标志……不再只遵从本能，而是服从于社会道德规范……

……历经过漫长的、不人道的、强迫人们禁欲的中世纪……科学技术的进步和繁荣，让人类最终摆脱了本能的束缚……”

——不知为何，他突然想起了高中社会学课本上的词句，明明对文科课程毫无兴趣的，只是……

什么科学的胜利，什么摆脱了原始冲动？！发生在自己身上的这结果，不正说明了无论是alpha还是omega，都是受信息素所摆布而无法脱离动物性的存在吗？

“……光一，你觉得有什么问题吗？”

坐在对面的人语带疑惑地问道。

能有什么问题啊……

手里的文件，连一个字都没看下去……

眼看着对方要掏出笔记本电脑了，他急忙阻止，“刚，不是的。发布会，就按这个进行。”

“是吗？”对方的表情还是有些将信将疑，“你突然约我在餐厅见面，又盯着讲稿发呆，是有什么想改的地方吗？以我们的关系，你不必有所顾虑。”

以我们的关系？

就因为是“以我们的关系” 啊……

轻微地摇了摇头，他放下了手中的文件，“想趁着你没来的时候，念念讲稿而已。”

“迟到了很抱歉，没想到路上会发生事故，造成大塞车。早些出门就好了。”

“没关系……”

“那，我们点菜吧？”

刚叫来了侍应生，年轻的女侍应生热情地介绍，今天店里刚刚空运到了北海道鹿肉，碳烤非常美味，而且搭配红酒也很合适。

“要不要试试？”

对方询问他的意见，但他断然拒绝了。

“我吃凯撒沙拉就好。”

看了看对方因为吃惊而瞪大的眼睛，光一又说了句，“酒也不要！”

“哎？你这是怎么了？前几天，不是还和长濑说什么想吃烤野味吗？”

如果你从早到晚都感觉像是活在宿醉中，不知闻到什么味道就会突然觉得恶心的话，也不会想吃什么鹿肉，更不想喝什么红酒了。

但是，那样的话怎么能说出口。“午饭吃得太晚了，现在不饿。”

“你什么时候能让自己过得健康点儿啊。”

因为早知道他的习惯了，刚也只能无奈地抱怨一句，虽说他很想让他改改。最后他也只点了考伯沙拉和一份卷饼。

“你可以点鹿肉啊。”

“你在对面啃草，而我大快朵颐吗？”

他没说话。过了一会儿，侍应生将菜一一端了上来，原本印象里酸得过度的酱汁，如今咬在嘴里简直如同嚼蜡。不时感受到对方关切的目光，光一开始觉得坐立难安，在心里准备许久的台词愈发难以启齿。

“堂本先生，虽然大部分人认为alpha女性较难受孕，而alpha男性无法受孕，但是，大自然是非常神奇的造物主，现有的科学已经证实，alpha男性的生殖系统构造要比其他性别都更加复杂……”

昨天，那个头发雪白的老教授像是焕发了第二春一般，发表了上述慷慨激昂的演说，而那个一开始被他的检查报告吓得快要六神无主的年轻女医生，此刻已换上了见证奇迹的表情。

他真希望她保持刚才的样子，对他说，“指出您已妊娠24天的检验报告是我们工作人员的重大失误，对此我们深感抱歉……”

“……繁衍是生物的终极本能，为了在极端环境下最大程度留存种族，极少数的alpha男性会携带一种让子宫不完全退化的隐性遗传基因。同时，和很多生物一样，他们可以选择是否让他人的精子进入其中，与自身分泌的类似卵子的物质结合……”

现在是什么极端环境吗？地球的人口数量已经超过承受极限了吧？因为太过吃惊，他没能抓住老教授话里的另一个关键信息……

不知是看穿了他的想法，还是怎么回事，那个女医生竟然煞有其事地附和，“嗯，想必现在日本的少子化问题已经非常严峻了吧……”

就算如此，也用不着他来生孩子增加人口和税收吧。说来真是讽刺，说着什么“不行，刚是beta，也有可能怀孕吧，你来抱我”这样的台词，以为能够万无一失。

结果……

但想来想去，也只有这么一种解决方案了。本来突然的发情期，就已经给对方造成足够的困扰了，如今却发生了更加超现实的意外。

最后，他拿出快要捏出皱褶的文件夹，递到了对面的人的手中。然后做出与媒体评价的——“像是根本不知退缩为何物”——完全不同的行事风格，一句话也没说地落荒而逃了。

“光一？”

背后传来刚惊讶地喊声。但这里是餐厅，他也没法用更大的声音来阻止他，也没法站起来追他。毕竟他们谁也不想上明天的娱乐新闻版面。

“搞什么啊？”

被弄得完全莫名其妙的刚只好靠回椅背上，拿出手里的文件看了起来。

同意书？这是什么……他疑惑地看看那份文件上的抬头，自从几年前为了公司上市而取消掉联名账户，光一还有什么需要自己签署这种文件的事情啊？

而翻到了正文的一页上，顶头那几个字冲击得他眼前一阵发黑，颤抖的手险些打翻桌上的水杯——妊娠中止同意书？！


	2. Chapter 2

刚回到家，竟觉得有些脚软，又看了一遍那份文件，最终下决心拨出了长濑的号码。

对方在第二声时就接起了电话，“千万不要跟我说要加班，我已经连着三个星期没回家了，今天绝对不工作……”

被吵得更加头疼，刚把手机从耳边离远了一点。知道他大概和女朋友在一起，所以才会故意这么回答，“……我想跟你说点儿私事，几分钟就行。”

这下对方没有再拒绝，“……哦，你说吧。”

“那个……就是……”对于某个字眼儿，他实在有点儿说不出口，“我的一个朋友……嗯，没有结婚，但是怀孕了，所以……是流产掉比较好么……”话一说出来，他马上后悔了，为什么要说“一个朋友”，这根本已经是21世纪尽人皆知的“欲盖弥彰”。

对面的人果然“哈”了一声，“什么一个朋友，是你吧？你和光一终于搞在一起了？但居然连我都瞒着是什么意思？……不过你不用担心啊，某人一定会负责的，虽然结婚会引起股权变更等一系列问题，也许还要召开董事会，但你们也不那么着急入籍吧……”

长濑欢快的声音让刚更加忧郁了，他想阻止他继续说下去，但长濑根本不给他打断的机会，而且电话里还隐隐传来了他女朋友的欢呼，“替我说，恭喜他们。”

不是这样的！你们搞错了……刚无奈地听着长濑那边停不下来的感慨，直到他说够了当年发生在大学里的那些往事，以及流传在同学间的种种传说，才终于有机会开口坦白，“不是我，是光一……”  
啪嗒！

回答他的是一声清脆的手机落地声，又过了好一会儿，才听到电话那边传来虚弱的疑问，“你说什么？”

“我也不相信这是真的！……而且，我们也只有过一次……”他的声音低了下去。甚至，那根本不能算是两情相悦，只是为了解决意外的事故，而不得已为之的应急行为。

那是一次重要的商业论坛。也不知是谁一时兴起，在密闭的大厅环境里用了含有信息素诱导剂成分的香水。这种香水充其量只能算Club助兴的小情趣，但巧合的是光一赶上了发情期，情况变得一发不可收拾。

显然，他不能在烧得神志不清的情况下上台演讲。而抑制剂……“明明有按时用药，谁会天天带着那玩意儿出门？”听光一这么说，刚就明白补药这条路走不通了。也不能在会场询问有谁带着抑制剂吧？最后的办法……就变成了去没人的休息室，用最原始的方式来解决。

其实，beta男性怀孕的几率根本不比alpha女性高几个百分点，偏偏在这时候对方还要逞强地替他着想……

“光一事后说要开发一个外挂小程序，可以在线向10分钟内可以送达的药店订购抑制剂，彻底解决这个后顾之忧……”

刚不知道此刻为何还能说出这么一句，大概人在极度慌乱的情况下，大脑就会做出这种“逃避正事”的应激反应，长濑的回答也恰恰证实了这一点。

“你们是高中生吗？居然相信这种不靠谱儿的避孕方法，冈本先生会哭的……”他的声音已经有气无力了，但还是说了句意味不明的冷笑话。

接着，刚听到他对女朋友说了句“要换个地方”，应该是移动到了另一个房间，又继续说道，“所以，你们本意是For One Night，却开花结果了？”

听到For One Night这个词，刚不禁胸口一闷。他从没这么想过，甚至自信地认为，这或许是与光一更为接近的契机。但这大半个月的时间里，对方表现出来的态度，让他不得不承认，还是此刻长濑的描述更加精确。

见他许久没有回应，那边的长濑又开了口，“我真不知你们是怎么想的。不过，感情的问题轮不到外人插嘴……还是说，你打电话来是想讨论对外PR口径？”

“……”或许他们的PR部门的确需要预先做些危机公关的准备，但他现在关心的不是什么世间评价，“不，只是光一……”

对方叹了口气，“你想我去劝他？你明知他的固执。”顿了一下，长濑又说，“你啊，还是想想为何光一要这么做吧。”

刚沉默了一阵，回答道，“你……可不可以当作我没有打过这个电话。”

长濑先是想也不想地骂了句脏话，才回道，“你要我怎么装？！明天我肯定会不小心去打量他的……肚子。”

“现在又看不出来……”

刚知道长濑是答应了。只是，他问的“光一为什么要这么做”，他真的想不通……或许是他太过自作多情，但刚才长濑提起的那些往事——大学新生的“入学仪式”上，他被前辈们坑到酒精过敏，急救车迟迟不来的情况下，有人用手机查出附近就有一家私人医院，光一抱着他走过了几条街区；又或是他因为流感发烧时，他不仅主动陪他一起在宿舍隔离，自己的生物钟乱得要死，却用手机定时，按时给他煮粥、喂药——根本不需要长濑今天再次提醒，他也不会忘，甚至他曾经肯定，自己是被对方所关爱着的。

但讽刺的是，那却又不是他所期盼的爱……

“是啊，你说的，我明白了……”

他切断了电话，那一瞬间，他似乎听到对方喊了句，“喂，你明白什么了……”


	3. Chapter 3

虽然在长濑面前说了看似决绝的话，但在那份同意书上签下自己的名字，却不是那么容易的事。

就算是一厢情愿好了，他觉得这是天赐的礼物——alpha男性几乎无法受孕不是吗？然而，更有权利做决定的，显然是光一……他知道早晚要写上“堂本刚”三个字，只是，仍心存近似侥幸的想法，或许……或许对方会改变主意呢？

光一没有主动催促他，一方面固然也是有着不愿面对的心态，但更重要的是一年一度的新品发布即将举行。

这次发布产品的包括三个VR/AR平台，并宣布会增加移动支付的内嵌程序，自然吸引了大量业界关注，同时对公司发展而言，也是个关键的时间节点。

主题演讲依然是CEO和CMO搭档进行。这最早是为了让光一开发的App 能吸引到天使投资人而想出来的小把戏，自小就喜欢看搞笑艺人节目的刚觉得借鉴漫才演出的演讲形式，除了能快速“吸睛”外，一来一回的对话，也能让人更多了解产品信息。

后来，第一次去Cannes Lions International Festival Of Creativity进行产品推广时，无意中又赢得现场观众和境外媒体报道的一片好评，最后，这就变成每年的新品发布会的保留项目。

主打产品是VR/AR，自然也开通了直播，但现场仍吸引了大量媒体，其中不少还是来自生活娱乐类媒体机构的。

虽然说能力+运气是成功的基本，但进入PR先行的时代，世间话题度也是不可或缺的东风。

即使是改变了世界的马克-扎克伯格，当人们谈论起他的Facebook时，更热衷的话题都并非并购和商业模式，而是那所谓的“六亿美元离婚案”，而这甚至还只是大卫-芬奇在电影《The Social Network》里的杜撰！顺便一说，不管马克本人是不是在公开场合强调过“那并非真实的我”，都不能抹去他在公司内部组织了看片会的事实。

而他们——两位非亲非故，却有着同一个罕见的姓氏的联合创始人，则也显出了十足的“命运性”，加上他们独特而默契的演讲方式，一年一度的新品发布也就更受各方期待。人们都想知道，今年又会有什么新花样。

发布会顺理成章地使用了虚拟现实技术，观看直播时，甚至让人有身临其境之感，但站在屏幕前的人感觉就没那么美好了——受客观条件所限，屏幕必须大幅提高亮度，所以时间只要稍微长些，刚就觉得自己眼前开始发花。

而随着发言的进行，他觉得光一的状态也有些不好，不仅脸色泛青，额角还开始渗出汗水。

显然这又不是可以临时叫停的场合，刚心里着急，不自觉地加快了语速。直到感受到对方略带疑问的目光，他才定下神来，重新找回节奏。好在两人的配合早已默契到不能更默契，台下的观众也没发现有什么不对。

主题演讲之后，是CTO负责讲述具体产品信息的环节，当然大部分是业界内部关心的话题。不过，今年关于移动支付的应用，是大众关心的领域，刚作为新闻发言人，先从用户使用和市场推广角度进行了一番阐述，接着才把话筒交给长濑。

等他下台，光一没有像往常一样在后台的拐角处等他。问了助理才知道，他一下台就直接回酒店楼上的休息室了。

接过助理递过来的磁卡，他也赶紧搭电梯上了楼。对方果然是感觉身体不适了。打开门，他直接进入卧室，却没看到人，疑惑间，才听到从里侧的卫生间传来隐约的动静。

“光一？”

他赶紧走过去，轻轻敲了敲门。没有回答，他紧张地拽了拽把手，发现从内部上了锁，接着就传来光一断断续续地抱怨，“你刚才减掉了好多环节吧……这时候居然走神和忘词……你知不知道，移动支付产品对公司有多重要……”

刚觉得一股控制不住的怒气在上升，但又夹杂着无可奈何，叹了口气，他又敲了敲门，尽量柔声说道，“我拜托你了，不要再讲话了，专心吐吧……”

又等了好一会儿，光一才打开门走出来，脸色白得吓人。

“喝点水……”

从没遇到过这境况，刚也十分无措，手忙脚乱地从柜子上拿了一瓶饮用水，拧开了瓶盖递过去。光一接过来，只喝了一口，便放到了一边。

“那个，刚才擅自减掉部分环节是我不对，但是，之后我把那一部分补充讲完后，才请长濑继续的。”

光一看了他一会儿，才回答，“不，谢谢你缩短了时间，不然我真的坚持不住了。”

刚沉默了。alpha本来就不适合孕育生命，怀孕肯定对他造成了很大的身体负担。而他却还在想那些有的没的，美化成诸神的馈赠，用来掩盖自己那点儿自私的欲望。

按照惯例，发布一共持续两天。隔天的晚上，他回到家，立刻在指定的地方签下了自己的名字。端端正正，一笔一划。

害怕自己很快会失掉交回这份文件的勇气，他马上打电话过去，问是否有空，对方说“自己开门就好”。

他们有对方家里的钥匙，是高中时便养成的习惯，不过也是直到进入大学，搬入宿舍后，备用钥匙才真正派上用场。

打开光一家的门，屋里只开了昏暗的壁灯。对方坐在沙发上似乎是在等他，不过此刻已经靠在扶手上睡着了。这样的光线下，他看不清对方的脸，但这样也好，总觉得递出了这几张纸，就同时也断了某种希望。

他叫着光一的名字，但对方却没反应。虽说书上写着，怀孕期间会有嗜睡的症状，但刚却觉得不对，把手贴到光一脸上，才发现他的体温已经超过正常太多。他在发烧，刚这下慌了，拍了拍对方，“光一，醒醒……”

好在，光一马上就睁开了眼睛，有些迷糊地问他，“你来了？”

“是啊，幸好我来了。否则谁送你去医院！”刚有些没好气儿地回道，虽说他从小就在生活琐事上有些没心没肺，可也不能离谱到连发烧都感觉不到啊。

“吃药了吗？”

“没……”

刚以为自己听错了，但光一的声音虽小，却并不模糊，“医生提醒说，不能随意服药，会影响胎儿……”

可是，你明明一开始就做了决定，不是吗？

————————  
希望马总不要来找我要版权费，也不要告我侵权，毕竟我把F8的部分内容搬来了……

以及这个演讲……其实是博报堂在戛纳创意节上的演讲，收获好评和媒体报道也是真的，连续几年都大获赞扬哦~我个人最喜欢《禅和anime》，讲日本传统与现代传承这个话题，真的赞赞的~~


	4. Chapter 4

机舱里恰好摆了关于前段时间发布会报道的商业周刊，结尾处，记者个人猜测移动支付方面的投入可能高于VR/AR业务，理由是公司CMO兼新闻发言人在主题演讲后，用了3分钟时间对此进行了独立介绍。

光一合上杂志的时候，想着，不好意思，你猜错了。把杂志放回面前的桌子上，就发现坐在隔壁的有着一头棕色卷发的女孩，正带着些许好奇地看着他。

“你，几岁啦？”

接着，就有些突然地开口问道。她会说日语，但又不那么好，所以用词很简单。他也尽量简洁地回答，“28岁。”

“哇哦！”听完，她夸张地耸了耸肩，“我以为你未成年。”

无论是在日本生活了多久的欧美人，似乎也都无法准确地判断亚洲人的年龄。但反过来说，亚洲人也会觉得欧美人普遍成熟得很早，女孩最多16岁，但看过去，已相当接近成年人。

“为什么没人陪你？”她又问道。

“为什么不能一个人？”

光一反问。若是往常，他肯定会埋首于代码或游戏中，但现在别说看电脑屏幕了，刚才只看了几分钟的文字，就感觉从脖颈延伸至后脑的区域一阵阵地抽痛。明明以前完全不会晕机、晕船。

不过，他也不反感和女孩聊天，甚至觉得漫长的旅程有她作伴，或许还很幸运。她有一双和发色相同的深棕色的眼睛，看人时，眼中闪着些无邪又狡黠的光芒，十分讨人喜欢。沉闷的高中入学仪式上，站在他前面的那个人，就是突然回头，带着这样的目光对自己说道：“你在看分班表的时候，我就想跟你说，我和你同姓。而且，没想到我们还分在同一个班级，觉不觉得是了不起的缘分？”

见他没回答，女孩歪了歪头，又继续说：“可是，你有baby了呀，你先生不担心吗？你看，我和爸爸，就是陪着妈妈回家的。”

她的话让人猝不及防，光一有些错愕。

商务舱有两排座位，中间隔着通道，她父母坐在另一边。那位女士的腹部已经隆起得相当明显，不过，胎儿的性别应该是beta吧。

女孩看着他，主动解释说：“我是alpha，虽然爸爸妈妈和未来的弟弟都是beta。所以，我能感受到，它也是alpha 。”她用手指了指他的腹部。

“哎？”

大概是他一直不想承认“它”的存在，所以也从未感知到过信息素的存在，他还以为这是因为它是beta的缘故。

“你没感觉吗？”

这个年龄的孩子，大概还觉得通过信息素来感知交流的方式很有趣吧，所以跃跃欲试地主动为之。

“没有。”

他回答，对于一心想要抛弃它的人，它可能也不想有所关联吧。

“堂本先生，你已经认真考虑过了吗？从检查结果看，孕囊发育是非常健康的，就算是alpha的子宫条件，也完全可以确保胎儿顺利降生。”女医生难掩一脸失望地表示。

光一几乎后悔自己在“理由”那一栏里写上——因为身体条件原因，担心胎儿不健康的借口。

只是最后，看他态度坚决，她也只好签了手术同意书。

他本以为这件事就可以告一段落了。却发现手术与他必须去硅谷母公司向股东述职的时间严重冲突，听他问“不能预约到更早吗”，对方十分客气却又强硬地表示，就你的身体情况而言，手术也是存在很大风险的，手术前后必须住院观察。

“你觉得工作比生命更重要吗？”

当然不是……只是，等他从美国回来，孕期就要超过3个月了，到那时，它的“生命”又该怎么办？

才出差回来的刚，自然对此一无所知。在送他上飞机时，虽然刚的脸上写满担忧，但最后也没对他提起相关的话题，极力避免让他感觉尴尬。只是在他入关以前说了句，“不要勉强自己，尽量好好休息。”

因此才特意给他改了提前两天到达的机票吗？按原来的航班时间，他们应该是下飞机，就直接赶上股东大会的时间。

此刻他也说不出实情，只好含糊地说会注意。好在两人谁也没有过类似的经验，加上刚完全不会受信息素影响，自然也发现不了异状。

说起来，以刚的善感和浪漫主义情结，签下名字时在想什么呢？又是怎么看待这个意外而来的孩子呢？

如果，刚没有签下自己的名字，他又会愿意留下它吗？虽然是个毫无意义的假设，但他这才发现，从头到尾，自己根本没有考虑过对方的想法……

不过，他告诉自己，这是最好的结果！


	5. Chapter 5

改签机票这件事，其实还有着光一所不知道的内情。咨询了做医生的好友准一，得到“必须充分休息，否则对身体伤害很大”的答案，于是刚自作主张给行政部门打了电话。当然交代对方，告诉光一，理由是原定的航班超载。

因为是和长濑，以及部分技术人员一起前往，行政部门出于谨慎，又询问了长濑是否与光一同行。结果，他自作聪明地以为刚想陪他，立刻拒绝了，最终就变成他一个人上了飞机。

知道这件事后，刚难得气势汹汹地对长濑说了重话。他们两人在性格和想法上差距很大，但是，毕竟自大学起就长期坚持相互“挤兑”，也因此结下了“坚不可摧”的友谊。

“你是傻了吗，我们三个同时离开，公司怎么办？又不是高中休学旅行……”

自知理亏的长濑当然不好意思辩驳，只能老实地听对方数落。同时更担心好友的状况。和身为beta的刚不同，他能清楚知道，孩子其实还在光一肚子里。

因为这种种原因的叠加，在美国期间，长濑处处表现出与往日截然不同的细致、体贴，对光一嘘寒问暖，关心备至。弄得光一浑身不自在又不好发作不说，也让同行的下属们浮想联翩，在此后一段不短的时间内，公司不仅流传着关于三位巨头的三角恋传言，后来对于未来的公主殿下的父亲是谁这件事，更是分为CMO派和CTO派展开激烈争论。长濑为此大为火光，让技术部门全体人员持续加班了一个月有余。

当然，这都是后话了。

眼下，别说刚或是长濑，就连光一自己都不知道，会发生怎样的未来。

“你居然不玩游戏？”

在回程的飞机上，碍于他不得不装作对这件事一无所知，长濑含糊地问道。

“头疼。”光一干脆地回答。偏头躲过对方伸手过来，想摸他额头测体温的动作，他终于忍无可忍地说道：“你这些天发什么神经？”

长濑也说不出“我担心你”。据说孕妇的体温会自然升高，但光一常年体温偏低，这样的变化大概会很不适应。但是话说回来，刚这家伙，到底是怎么在短时间内，掌握了这么多生理卫生小常识的？  
“没事儿……”

他悻悻地收手，心想，还真是搞不懂所谓青梅竹马的感情。光一虽然对他的触碰一脸嫌弃，但面对刚却是一副低头抿嘴，听之任之的模样。以他这个旁观者的看来，这分明就该是“用舌头狂甩对方舌头”的发展走向，结果双方却默契地保持着“对方是最重要的人”的状态。现在孩子都搞出来了……当然，这是意外，但难道不该以此为契机，认真思考他们的关系，并取得突飞猛进地进展吗？

长濑暗自叹了口气，催眠自己，这不关他的事儿。“对messenger你怎么想？保持此前的框架吗？”

“虽然北美市场对绘文字的接受度也变高了，但使用初衷和日本不同，另外，用户对相机滤镜的需求也有很大区别，设计上肯定有所区别……”

一说起工作的事，光一恢复生龙活虎了，完全不像才起飞时那样病恹恹。“现在虽说是一个辅助产品，但今后八成也要独立运营，这就和我们的产品构成竞争了吧……”长濑回答。

当初设计出这个基于手机移动端的即时通讯软件时，他们谁也没想到，这会稳健发展成为一个巨大商业生态圈。只是因为刚在宿舍抱怨，打工的休闲俱乐部有着不人道的规定，工作期间不允许接电话。那时，他在等着留学offer，且不小心错过了一个还算心仪的机会。

光一熬了几晚，为他设计了一个简单的程序。功能是可以自主接听电话，并简单回复对方。简单说，类似语音信箱，却又简洁、人性化很多。

当年上线安卓平台还很容易。很快，不止刚一人受惠，下载量急速增加。于是，在刚的“煽动”下，光一又大幅丰富了这款应用的功能。

恰好赶上了智能手机开始发展的时代，基于移动端的即时通讯工具还凤毛麟角，加上刚设计出的绘文字等软性附加价值，App一下就俘获了大众欢心。

尽管那时候也顺利找到了投资，但长濑一开始就对这个项目不是很感兴趣。他的专业更偏向人工智能领域，在学校期间，他就做好打算，想进入IBM进行相关方向的研发。后来，随着对人工智能的应用越来越重视，光一邀请他来出任公司CTO，并领衔AI开发任务。

“聊天机器人，要不要也上线试试？”

“忘了微软的‘不良少女’事件吗？”

按照预定上线北美Apple Store的时间，AI产品的测试还是太过紧张，虽然他自己也是跃跃欲试，但出于稳妥考虑，还是否定了这个想法。或许是他本性里改不掉的“保守”，不接近“理想”就干脆不要示人。

“我的宝贝公主才不会满嘴脏话……”

长濑虽然这么回答，但并非不认同他的看法，毕竟苹果的审核体系也是客观的阻碍。两人又聊了些具体细节，就接近客舱服务，送上晚餐的时间了。

工作一谈完，光一又恢复了那种大脑放空的状态。这让人无从判断，他只是普通的想要休息，还是又开始觉得身体不舒服。但长濑也不打算像之前那样过度关心了。现在想来，连自己都开始觉得鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

拿起放置在座位上的餐单，他没话找话地说，“A餐还是B餐？”

“你不许点有茄子的那份。”

“……中式腌茄子很好吃！”

“你不想吃饭的时候，听我在旁边吐吧？”

太过分了！长濑狠狠地用手指在液晶屏幕上，按下了B选项的图标。

————————  
再次向马总致以最诚挚的歉意！我又侵您的权了……以及，文中提到的这个App原型来自what's up，创始人是因为健身房不能接电话，才做了这个程序，目前也已被收购


	6. Chapter 6

推开门的瞬间，正看到光一一手撑着桌子边缘，一手抱肚子喊疼，刚脑海里瞬间流淌过准一对他说的那些“危言耸听”，吓得差点儿丢了手里的文件。

“你快坐下……”

他三步并作两步地跨到桌边，想要搀扶对方的动作虽然被闪开了，但手无意间碰到光一的腹部时……那触感，他绝不相信那是因为近半个多月来，每天坚持工作15小时，又不保持规律的一日三餐而生出来的赘肉。尤其对比他那明显清减下去的脸颊。

“你……”

刚欲言又止，他不知道自己的猜测是否正确，也可能根本只是错觉。对方靠在椅背上挥了挥手，不甚在意似地说，“……医生说错过了最佳时期……所以，过段时间才能再做手术。这件事我会处理好，不会给你造成任何困扰。”

光一说得好像很理直气壮，但却心虚地低头看着桌面，不敢看向对方的脸。

刚觉得刚才的兴奋已然在胃里凝成一团酸楚的失望。“你知道你在说什么吗？那是一条生命，不是你写失败的程序，按下Delete键就能轻松解决，万事大吉了。”

光一差点儿脱口而出“你才不懂程序写失败是什么感受呢”，而且，他比他更懂得“生命”是怎么回事，刚知道的只是某个“事实”，可他却切实感受着这个“事实”的“存在”。不管他怎么拒绝，那种生理本能仍逼得他不得不去感受。身为beta的刚根本不可能明白这些，又凭什么居高临下地指责他。

“别忘了，是你自己签下了同意书，没人强迫你！”

“你说什么？”

刚脑子里的思绪混乱作一团，各种各样的词句在其中飘散，却不知道该组织出怎样的言语。

光一说的没错，那是他自己做出的选择，何况，胚胎就不能算是生命吗？他的确没什么立场去指责别人。刚才说得那么冠冕堂皇，但他分明也只是单纯考虑了他的身体状况而已。

因为准一对他说alpha怀孕会导致自身荷尔蒙分泌发生巨变，所以孕期潜伏着相当大的危险性。刚没对他说明具体情况，他还是基于女性情况提出的种种解释和建议。

可是……这并不意味着，他不期待它可以来到这个世界。光一又怎么能明白，他写下名字那一刻的心情。

“你就没有想过，它都要接近婴儿的模样了。就算只是个意外，你也不能说得这么轻松。还是说，在你眼里只有这些代码才是最重要的，别说别人，就连自己的身体也都无所谓地随便伤害？你以前明明不是这样的！”

对于脱口而出的话，刚想要收回也来不及了。就算是工作上的事，两人也没这样争吵过，往往各自回家思考对方观点的正确性，又或者是评估有多少可以兼容的可能。而私事上光一不断的纵容，加上刚尽可能的妥协，这么多年的相处，连摩擦都少见。

虽然只是一闪而过，但对方在听到的瞬间露出了吃惊又委屈的神情。刚不禁暗自责备自己，为何要说出这么伤人的话。他想要道歉，但还未开口，光一已经先提高了声音回道，“这不关你的事，更不用你对我的私事指手画脚！”

这话一出，两人都愣在了当场，刚满脸的不可思议让光一不禁呼吸一滞，分明是他先说出那么严重的指摘，却狡猾地摆出这样被伤害了的姿态，反倒让他觉得内疚，后悔如此意气用事。

“我……”

“明白了，”想要缓和的话还没说出口，刚已经抢先说道，“是我说过头了，你说的没错，我没有立场在这件事上对你说三道四。”

“哎？”

对于他突然态度上的变化，他还有些反应不过来，刚又像是强调似地接着说道，“刚才那些话，请你原谅。”

但那略带疲惫又疏远的口气让他不舒服。他们也并非没有过争执，只是大多数情况是，因为刚突然丢出的莫名冷笑话而笑得停不下，彻底忘记争吵的理由。偏偏，递出橄榄枝这件事，却不是他的专长。

刚说不清沸腾在体内的情绪到底是什么，愤怒？失落？挫败？好像都对，又好像都不对。

但是……光一也没有一定回应他单方面感情的理由。

下定决心不再纠结于此，刚深吸了口气，把手上的文件递过去时，尽量不带情绪地说道，“这是DAN送来的最终定稿，你看一下A稿和B稿哪一个更满意。详细的版本，我已经发到你的邮箱了。”

这段时间，不仅光一和技术部门忙于messenger的调试，以期在规定时间内提交苹果方面的审核。刚也为了这个项目的传播策略，与内部创意部门、广告代理公司持续反复沟通着。本来是想和对方讨论现有的方案是否可行，却被意外的争吵打乱了思绪。在这种情况下，两人大概都没法冷静思考了吧，他不想于公于私都大吵一架。

“还是之后再约个时间讨论吧。”

“好。我晚上会看完，明天上班时来找我吧。”

“那我告辞了。”

“啊……”

看着刚打开门走出去时的背影，光一没来由得感觉不安，他们太熟悉对方，再微小的反常都感受得格外明显。更何况，刚才对方的表情，简直像是强迫自己做了什么决断。

就在他想站起来追上对方去问个明白时，才合拢的门又被打开了，刚靠在门边探进半个身子。看他正要迈步往外走，先是惊讶地眨了眨眼，接着就轻声说，“你啊……不要再突然地站起来了，多少也善待一下自己的身体好吗……反正，也只是再忍耐几天而已了。”


	7. Chapter 7

和DAN的相田一起去见光一，并不是刚故意为之的。只是意外的争吵，让他一时忘记了和对方有约这件事。

看到那张有些混血儿风情的脸，他才想起她昨天上午传来的邮件末尾写着，将于明天9点30分到贵公司拜访。

“堂本先生，请多关照。”

在刚简单的开场白后，她对光一行礼致意道，并没有因为事情有变而有什么异议。

光一听完，偏过头对刚露出了一丝惊讶和困惑。若是往常，刚肯定要对前情有所解释，这只是个巧合，他不会做出——因为吵架，就不愿单独面对他——这么幼稚的事情。

但现在，他却不想在乎光一怎么看待他了，甚至产生了“若是误会也随他去吧”的消极念头。

因为有个年龄差距5岁多的姐姐，他在小时候确实有些爱撒娇和依赖心重，这导致他初遇光一时，给对方留下太深“不谙世事”的印象。这些年不管他在处事和工作方面如何成长，光一似乎都对这些变化视而不见，仍像过去那样对他“照顾”有加。所以，发生这件事，在他的选项里大概就没有和他商量这一个吧，只是自以为是做出对两人都好的最优选择。也说不定，对方从未将他作为一个成熟的大人看待过。

“那么，我先来解释一下关于Campaign的基本概念……”

相田站在两人侧方，一手抱着平板电脑，另一只手指着投影屏幕开始讲解。面向北美市场的产品依然保留了本土产品的特色，因此，广告代理公司方面给出的首轮传播建议自然集中在了绘文字和趣味相机方面。

“……基于相机的功能，我们的一个提案是第一支品牌宣传片以绘文字为主角，向受众展示'定制表情'这个最大的卖点，以此体现出与北美市场上其他相机产品的区隔。”

这些内容刚已经烂熟于心了，此前大家的争论焦点一直是“技术还是情感沟通为核心”，并反复进行商讨。虽然“卖萌”是如今百试不爽的灵药，但追捧“黑科技”也不再是技术宅的专利了，突出公司的AI技术——可将自拍自动生成多种自定义表情——过于简洁，但却可能取得预想不到的效果。

作为第一支广告影片，大家不免倾向保守。但刚在心里更倾向于技术层面的展示，也请DAN的团队与长濑进行了详细沟通。

“……另外，我们也考虑了直接展示自定义表情技术的方案，精选出家人、情侣、亲子、宠物等人们日常最常见的拍照情景，让消费者产生代入感。……”

相田的提案很简洁，只是针对传播策略又进行了一些补充解释。光一盯着面前的电脑屏幕看了一会儿，问刚的意见。

“AI也是我们未来的核心方向之一，另外，鉴于我们目前在北美的品牌认知度还非常低，我不认为情感沟通有什么实际意义……”

“所以，技术是我们最大的竞争力？”

“你不这么想，反而比较奇怪。”

听完，光一翘了翘嘴角，但没有说话。相田听到这里，马上将关于B稿的调研资料调出来，显示在屏幕上。

同时她说明道，“根据我们小范围的测试，人们对messenger最感兴趣的功能的确是自定义表情，9成以上的人声称乐于分享。同时，有超过一半的人对绘制模板的艺术家感兴趣……还有20%左右的人表示过，想知道类似‘可以生出多少种不同表情’等的技术参数……”

方案基本定了下来。相田表示会基于B稿再拿出完整的推广方案。

虽然，公司内部也对此产生了争论，认为针对messenger的推广太过激进，但反复分析论证后，大部分人还是认可了这个稍显“冒险”的方案。并于产品正式上线前，针对最为核心的Z一代用户，在Instagram和Snapchat上投放了一轮互动短视频广告。由于这个良好的铺垫，App面世时，下载量顺利超出了他们的保守预期。

但就在大家感到松了口气的时刻，却始料未及的传出关于messenger设计者歧视嫌疑的言论，尽管PR部门第一时间就启动了危机公关，但这段时间却刚好赶上美国多地举办骄傲日游行活动，导致类似的言论瞬间通过网络发酵，并不断放大到欧洲和亚洲地区。后果几乎一发不可收拾。

一方面，产品设计部门在加紧完善绘文字内容和相机人像模板设计，提供更新版本。另一方面，整个营销团队都在不断商讨应对方案。抛开消费者的反弹不说，硅谷一向有着宣扬支持平权，反对歧视的文化氛围，投资人施加的压力也十分严峻，短短几天里，光一差不多是无时无刻不在和母公司进行电话会议和视频沟通。

如何止损和改变舆论风向，已经成为摆在他们面前的最大课题。由于messenger效应，导致部分日本媒体也发表了光一行事是否过于强硬的言论报道。

“所以，问题的关键是，我们只要证明我们没有歧视嫌疑，就万事大吉了吧？”

会议持续进行到晚上10点多，大家明显精神已经涣散时，长濑突然站起来说道。

“啊？”

PR部门负责人听完，因为太吃惊，嘴张了好久，竟说不出一句应对的台词。

“你说的很对……”看不下去的刚，帮她做出了回答。

这么简单的事，他们又怎么会不知道，这些天准备发布会的讲稿时，已经将公司企业文化、历年品牌宣传活动主题中，与平权相关的全部内容进行收集了。

“问题就在于，不管我们怎么说明和强调公司文化不存在歧视嫌疑……尖端部门招聘也不会男性员工优先，不会要求员工填写自己的生理性别资料，支持多元化家庭关系，还有资助女性科学家的研究项目……这些，在我们公司官网上可以随意浏览到，但无法让消费者相信，我们没有主观性质的歧视……”

公司方面的正式回应已迫在眉睫。如果只是这样程式化发布，很可能让北美市场的失利影响他们在日本本土和亚洲地区的声誉。

“我有个提议……”

长濑完全没有受挫的意思，依然自信满满地说了下去，“这一次的发布会，主角换成我们的CEO如何？”话一出口，会议桌旁马上发出低低的嘈杂声，接着就有人提出了反对。

“这种情况，给人印象越柔和越好，显然由刚先生来主持发布会更加合适。”

“我们不能给人留下强硬反弹的印象，这无助于缓和局面。稳住投资人，给他们信心很重要，但挽回消费者才是彻底解决问题的关键。”

“听我说完啊，”长濑也不在意自己被打断了，挥了挥手，又继续说，“如果，这次光一可以给人柔和的印象呢？这算不算是‘绝地大反击’了？”

听完，众人面面相觑，完全不明所以。但刚却马上心中警铃大作，长濑不会是想……

“不可以！”

“说明自己是alpha，承认已经怀了自己恋人的孩子，这是不是一个很受欢迎的话题？我相信没人能拒绝这样的‘反差’吧？”

两人的声音几乎同时响起，刚近乎喊叫的发言，却没能阻止长濑说完这段话。不知是否因为冲击太大，整间会议室陷入了诡异的沉静，似乎连呼吸都变轻了。刚下意识向光一看去，对方的脸色倏然变得苍白。

“我也是alpha，你瞒不了我这个事实。”

接收到刚带着敌意的目光，长濑声音平稳又略带挑衅地说了下去，“或者，你现在说出一个更好的解决方案？”


	8. Chapter 8

刚觉得头晕，胃也似乎隐隐在抽痛，踩在酒店柔软地毯上的脚步更显虚浮，也不知是时差还没调整过来，还是近一周连轴转的工作节奏让身体接近极限了。

迎面走来的高大的白人服务生，在和他擦身而过前说了句“早上好”。他急忙回应，话出口才发现，声音变得十分沙哑，难怪他起床时觉得嗓子很不舒服。

幸好他不是今天的主角，否则，这样明显的疲态，只会给外界造成——他们此刻正穷于应付——这样的负面印象。

从自己的房间到会议厅休息室的路上，他在脑中一遍遍模拟着发布会的种种环节。这时，PR部门的同事从后面追上来，对他低声汇报说，“刚先生，媒体这边已经全部沟通了，特别是您之前交代的那件事。另外，为了以防万一，我们也安排了一位自由记者参与提问。”

“我相信佐藤小姐的‘演技’，绝对没问题。”

纵然他想着千万不要被迫启用Plan B，但在此时，尽量缓解下属的压力也是他职责的一部分。

对方听完，神色不那么僵硬了，“我想Advertising Age一定会写出‘客观’的报道。”

刚点了点头，又和她沟通了几件关于流程上的小事。两人在会议厅前分开，佐藤去会场进行最后的检查，而他转到后面的休息室，准备和光一对最后一次发言口径。

“你准备好……”

推开门，看到屋里的情况，他险些呆住。屋里的三个人因为听到响声，也习惯性将目光集中到门口。他们先是相对无言地互望了几秒钟，接着刚也顾不上嗓子正火辣辣地疼着，大声说道，“你们到底在干什么？”

这似乎是公关危机爆发后，他第一次脸上露出笑容，尽管内心没有一丝想笑的成分。平时那个作风强势的家伙，竟被逼得对自己露出求救的眼神，“你们脑子坏了吗？让他穿孕妇装去开发布会，能再做作点儿吗？！”

走上前，把光一和那两个PR部门的同事隔离开。

打量了一下穿着定制的三件套西装的人，这段时间，他好像又瘦了不少，腹部更平坦得看不出一丝异状，就算他们事先暗示了记者，看来也无法保证对方一定可以察觉。也难怪，她们会出此下策。

“你把外套脱掉，”但事到如今，他们也只能咬牙上了。又回头看了看那两位女性员工，“你带备用的白衬衫了吗？”他对其中一位身材相当高挑的女性说道。

“啊，有带……”

“那就借我一件新的，之后我会付钱给你。”

那名女员工一脸疑惑，但还是动作迅速地拿来一件衣服。刚拿起来看了一下，果然和他猜的差不多，是今年流行的胸部下方稍微收紧，但下摆散开成A字型的款式。

刚交代两人先出去，才转身面对死死拽着衣服，一脸誓死不从的光一，“真是抱歉，那天没有说出可以反驳长濑的话……”

虽然已经是事到临头了，但如果有一丝转机，他也希望能终止这个计划。

“你有什么好抱歉的……”

说着，他松开了抓着领口的手，脱掉了西装外套和马甲。但解开领带后，动作又有些迟疑了。

“要是可以代替你就好了，要是我也是alpha……

“怎么可能有那么多稀少性别，而且，刚是beta很好……”

上半身赤裸的状态，腹部就看得出有些突出了，但刚马上移开了自己的视线，把手里的那件白衬衫递了过去，“换上这个，袖子可能有些紧，稍微忍耐一下。”

伸手过去帮对方整理好领口，“真不想让你去面对这个。”

“这是我的责任。”光一低声却又坚决地回答，接着又像故意转移话题般地说，“不过，这次你起草的稿子语气这么强硬……真不习惯。”

“不是说了，我们要给投资人信心嘛。何况，你说的也不是日语，别有敬语那一套顾虑了。”

光一微微倾身，任对方帮他调整好耳机线。因为距离太近，刚的呼吸轻轻拂过他的鼻尖，他觉得有些痒，身体里渐渐涌起一种奇妙的忐忑。同样的情境，早就经历过太多次，此刻他说不出有什么不同，却又觉得对方的动作格外温情。

“你……身体还好吗？”

刚的声音突然响起来，光一先是一愣，才回答，“没什么事儿。”

感觉对方的视线在自己脸上逡巡着，接着，就听到刚低低地笑道，“都不知是不是该羡慕你了，真是性格迟钝，身体也迟钝，大家都因为时差挂着黑眼圈，你倒好，脸还这么光鲜。”

“你睡不好？”

“还好吧，就是有点儿认床。”

此前一直隐隐作痛的胃，现在竟奇迹一样好了，刚不禁苦笑，此前应该是紧张过头了。

门外传来了敲门声，通知他们时间到了，要去会场准备。站在后台，可以听到来自会场那边传来的交谈声，因为不是母语环境，感觉更像吵杂的噪音。

“真希望也可以陪你上去……”

“你一直在啊。”

光一用手指敲了敲耳孔上的耳机，转身往前走去。看着他的身影慢慢消失在眼前，刚愣在当场，许久没有动作。

……太过分了，说出这样的话，来动摇我想远远躲开你的决心。

跟着前来叫他的助理走进后面的监控台处，屏幕里显示出大厅的状况。按照计划，光一先对忽略了对当地市场多元文化情况的了解而进行了简单致歉，并表示技术部门已全面进行了改进升级。同时，强调公司一向重视平权运动，并且有大量的实际行动。在这部分的PPT展示中，也是以最新的绘文字图形进行了表现。在场媒体纷纷拍照的举动，可以看出他们对此好感度很高。

之后的环节也相当顺利，刚和佐藤对视了一下，“现在，就要看提问了。”

和日本的采访报道风格不同，记者的提问不接受事先“通气”，也要尖锐很多，但他们事先也请广告代理公司草拟了很多敏感话题方面的回应方案。光一被问了几个刁钻的问题，也在刚的提示下顺利带过了。

“我是Advertising Age的Juice……”

那名金发的女士站起来提问时，光一的呼吸明显有些加重了，尽管站在监控台这边的人也紧张了起来，所有人的目光都紧紧盯在屏幕上，但刚还是刻意用乐观地口气说道，“相信我的安排，别紧张。”

对方似有似无地“嗯”了一声，接着就听到那位女士在提问结束后，又像试探似地问他近期是否有结婚的打算，似乎和情人关系密切。她话音一落，媒体席上马上爆发出一阵骚动。

监控台这边的人也不禁整齐地长出了口气，危机大概是平安度过了。

光一先回答了她提出的关于公司方面的提问，但停顿了好一会儿才像是终于下定决心说，暂时不想公开对方的身份，但是他们会一起抚养即将出生的孩子。“虽然医生告诉我，这是种极其罕见的偶然，但我更想相信，这是神赐给我们的礼物……”

当天，光一微低着头，脸上浮现出似是羞涩又似是喜悦的表情，被定格于各网站和报刊杂志，很快，人们就忘记了那些歧视的言论，社交网络上转而充斥着对于“天赐”的祝福。


	9. Chapter 9

事后他们才知道，有类似的产品也有意向冲击北美市场，不得不说，凭借其自身强大的用户基础与messenger展开竞争的话，还是具有明显优势的。也难怪硅谷投资人不断施压。

从一举站稳市场这个结果来看，的确要庆幸长濑当时的决断。只是刚在个人感情层面却丝毫感觉不到轻松。抛开他正深陷不知如何处理与光一私人关系才好的自我纠结中，对方的身体状况也让他烦恼不已。

从美国回来后，他的妊娠反应变得异常严重，但按照准一的说法，这时候分明应该进入相对稳定的时期了。

去医院检查后，医生给出的解释是，这是光一身体的自我调节机制在发挥作用，为了减缓荷尔蒙分泌巨变造成的伤害，而将这个变化过程“人为”地拉长了。“不用过于担心，alpha身上发生这种反复的情况是相当常见的……”

医生的说辞无法治愈刚因为目睹了对方一边开车，一边却不得不抱着清洁袋呕吐的惊心动魄场面而造成的精神创伤。

都这样了，就不能请助理接送他吗？实在不想让外人碰他的爱车，去租车公司临时租借一辆也好啊！

因为不想再担惊受怕，刚开始每天跑去接送他。早上先开车到光一家，停在对方为了方便而给他租的车位上，再开着光一的车一起出门上班。本来那个车位使用率也不高，他一直觉得时租就好了，可对方却不想他每次都很麻烦地找车位。如今这个使用频率，总算让他觉得自己没那么骄奢浪费了。

“你能不能别这么宝贝自己的车……”

早上坐到驾驶座上时，他终于忍不住抱怨，“每天都还特意去洗手，真是……”

“我……要求过吗？”

“可是，以前长濑说他想开你的车，你竟然让他至少洗50秒。”

“但你又不是长濑。这两天，还以为你变洁癖了。”

他还真希望能像长濑一样，豪迈地说出“原来我对小光这么特别啊”这样的台词。虽然说出来也没实际意义。

自从长濑爆出了某个事实之后，公司的员工也都对光一恋人的身份产生了极大好奇，中午，他无意中经过茶水间时，听到那边传来模糊的议论声，“你们说，光一先生的恋人会是公司的人吗？”  
“我觉得应该是，他都没什么私人交际哎……”

“听设计部的上田先生说，他上次去美国出差时看到光一先生和长濑先生关系很亲密的样子，所以……你们说是不是长濑先生？而且，长濑先生是alpha嘛。”

“这是什么意思，beta哪里不行了？我倒是觉得他和刚先生更亲密，我猜是刚先生！”

“可是啊……他和长濑先生站在一起很般配的样子，而且，还有最萌身高差。”

说出最后这句话的人，居然还是自己的助理。那一刻都不知让他牙根儿痒痒的是她胳膊肘向外拐的发言，还是平时配合默契的助理竟觉得他和光一不够般配。

……“暂时不想公开对方身份”“会共同抚养孩子”……但刚清楚，光一心里应该没这么想过。虽然他现在积极认真地思考关于孩子的问题了，还在医院进行了全面的体检。却没有表现出一丝想和他“共同”的意思……

此时，一道耀眼的闪电划过，窗外随即传来隐隐的雷声。今天整天都云层低垂，到了晚上缓解闷热天气的大雨总算落了下来。

看了一眼桌上摊开的资料，刚有些哭笑不得，他好像不适合学别人借工作浇愁。不过，也正因为不是什么需要赶时间的工作，所以才放心地开小差吧。

大门外传来一阵轻微的声音，他才想着这个时间管理员来送什么报刊啊，就听到了清楚的钥匙转动锁孔的声音。他急忙站起来，穿过前厅，走到大门口时，正好看到门被推开，光一低着头走进来。看到刚先是一愣，几秒钟后开口问道，“……你怎么来了？”

“这是我家……”

“啊……对不起，我……打扰了。”

他买的这栋公寓是节能环保建筑，将立体停车楼建在顶层的住宅在日本相当少见。现在外面还下着大雨，光一竟没反应过来，这也真是走神儿到了一定程度。

“你别走！”

刚急忙伸手拽住转身就要离开的人，“今天就留下来吧。”接着，又抬手摸了摸他的头发，湿得没想象中厉害，只是头发太过柔软，才会稍微沾点儿水就显得格外狼狈。

“快去洗澡，不要着凉了”的催促还没说出来，就被猛然抱进了怀里，光一力气大得让他一时间险些窒息。很快对方身上的水汽就蔓延到了自己身上。刚的手臂轻缓地回抱了过去，“发生什么了？”

没有声音，但光一稍稍放松了力道，刚也没再出声，就保持着这样的姿态，直到他感到对方呼吸不再那么起伏剧烈才再次开口，“去洗澡好吗？你现在要避免感冒生病。”

光一点了点头算是回应。把人推进浴室，关上门也有橘色的光透了出来。当初装修房间时，他一时心血来潮把空间弄成了半开放式，浴室的半边墙壁换成了玻璃，坐在客厅的沙发上，虽看不清里面，但却能隐约感受到浴室里水蒸气弥漫的潮湿，伴随着隐隐的水声，竟营造出一种温馨的氛围。

感觉等了很长时间，在他几乎想敲门进去看看情况时，光一开门走了出来。

头发居然是吹干的，难怪他在里面待了那么久。把他拉到沙发上，刚猜测道，“是叔叔的身体状况不好吗？”

下午光一对他说要去看父亲，因为护士打来电话说他不小心摔伤了手臂。

“没有，只是左手手腕挫伤。医生说这一个月就能恢复了……”

那到底是什么事，让他心情这么低落？本来，听光一告诉他这件事时，他想要一起去的，但对方一直不太想让人看到现在的状况。

“……他看到我，却叫着‘百合子’……还对我说，‘我们未来的孩子就叫光一吧’……”


	10. Chapter 10

大约半年前，他父亲在执行公务中不幸受了重伤，据光一转述，尽管现在外伤已经好得差不多，但脑部的淤血吸收缓慢，仍在压迫着神经，导致他现在时不时会陷入神志混乱的状态。

刚早就想去探望了，但他本人在第一次恢复神智、了解到自己的状况后，就明确表示了不想接受探视。这种丝毫不肯在外人面前示弱的性格，光一还真是完美继承了下来。好在医生表示恢复状况十分乐观。

“叔叔还对你说什么了？”刚旁敲侧击地问。既然不是病情恶化，那让光一心烦意乱的，肯定是其他意外了。

“他一直叫母亲的名字，还盯着我发了好几个小时呆……”

刚以前见过照片。她是个非常精致，仿佛人偶一般的美人。若精心打扮，可能不输电视里的女明星。光一秀气的五官虽然和她相似，却是属于男性的英挺。

但在记忆和认知能力暂时性的混乱下，或许看到这似曾相识的面容，便一心认为这是自己的亡妻也说不定。只是想不到，看上去严厉又有些不近人情感觉的人，反而意外的深情。

听完他的感慨，光一露出了不明所以的表情，明显是在表达“你说什么胡话”的意思。接着就开口说，“她还活着……大概吧。”

“哎？”刚瞪大了眼睛，“……你不是说她去世了吗？”

“什么时候？”

“我第一次去你家，看到客厅桌上的照片，我问你'阿姨不在家吗'的时候，你告诉我，她去了别的地方……”

“她离开了我和父亲的家，不就是别的地方吗？你为什么会觉得，我在说她去世了？”

“……”刚有些哑口无言，他早该想到，光一不会用那么“童话”的描述方式……但不管怎么说，这还是他第一次听对方谈起自己父母的事。

他父亲才初出茅庐时，被上司派去处理女大学生跟踪狂事件。他母亲则是保护对象之一。她不仅有张漂亮的脸，自小学习芭蕾舞的关系，气质也非常优雅，身边一直围绕着各式各样的追求者。  
后来，两人决定结婚时，周围一干人都大跌眼镜。

几年后，她母亲在某一天，就突然地离开了家。但这个“突然”是他模糊记忆里的印象。根据他父亲的说法，此前两人商议了几个月之久。不过具体的原因，却闭口不谈。

“那是他们的事，我本来也不想知道……”光一在迷糊地睡着前，有些口齿不清地说。

“……嘴硬，根本在意得要死。”抬手戳了戳他紧蹙的眉心，刚低声说道。从卧室抱着被子出来，发现光一已变成了侧卧。他一直喜欢趴着、蜷成一团的扭曲睡姿，但无意识里却本能地调整成了不会压到孩子的姿势。

犹豫了片刻，他试探地伸手过去，掌心轻轻地贴在对方腹部，比起在美国时目视的感觉要明显许多。

你啊，把光一折磨得够呛，自己倒长得挺健康……刚在心里默默地埋怨，也不知道自己的“教育”能不能通过这样接触传达给它，让它有所收敛。

听完刚才那些话，他才明白，为何光一会做出那样的选择。从刚的角度，孩子的确算是惊喜，却是戳中了光一潜藏在心底的那根刺——他的父母因为意外的发情期影响而结合在一起，最后奉子成婚。然而，信息素的吸引也好，孩子也好，仍是无法维系两人的关系……虽然，真相也未必是光一想的这样。

“真是抱歉……那天对你说了那些话……”

但也不只是悔恨，某种动容以及了然的情绪也在他心中流淌。

他突然间意识到一件事，随着每次看到光一向他展现出未知的一面，了解到光一看到、感受到的世界，他对光一的感情就会自然变得更深。

无论是在他说完“我们互称‘堂本’是不是很别扭”的试探后，光一冷着脸，却直接叫出“刚”的时候；还是第一次去他家，光一给他泡茶时，在茶壶边摆上一个计时器，还十分认真地说，网上说要3分钟。……又或者，前段时间被他气到口不择言，却仍在恍惚中，下意识地前来寻求安慰……

和他人面前似乎永远坚不可摧的光一不同，刚因为他只把不同的面孔展现于自己面前而感到了“这就是喜欢一个人的感觉”。

这一晚，他像是切实地抓住了一样缥眇的东西，此前的烦恼也倏然散去。

……以前，总是羡慕你们用信息素就可以“明白”对方的情绪，但是，这样慢慢地“积累”似乎也不错……靠在沙发边，也跟着沉沉睡去前，他下定了某种决心。

虽然睡姿不良，这一觉却睡得异常深沉，连梦都没有，直到天亮后被光一粗鲁地推醒，“昨天怎么不叫醒我？明明有床，为什么我们要在沙发窝一整夜……你的背不疼吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

“今天刚先生好像晚了……”

对面的助理合上电脑站起来，带着不知该说是关切还是八卦的表情说道。

“我们又不是有什么约……”光一的目光仍停在电脑屏幕上，“秋山君，这么游刃有余的话，就请在今天4点前把纪要整理好给我。”

“……我先去忙了。”对方听完，迅速整理好桌上的资料，但在退出办公室前又说了句，“还是请让我按原定的时间发给您吧”。

他没再说话，听着门被关上，但很快又被轻轻推开的声音，“刚……”也只有他偶尔会这样，不敲门就直接进来。

“抱歉，会议延迟了，一直在听木原小姐的汇报，”他说着，把手里摞在一起的餐盒放在茶几上，“……不要再看电脑了。”

光一抬起头，看着他逐一打开盒盖，又把筷子摆好。“做这些，不会耽误你很多时间吗？”

“当然会耽误。所以，麻烦你过来认真吃饭。”

听了这种让人完全无法接话的回答，光一停顿了一下，才站起来往沙发那边走。“……饭团怎么是绿色的？”

“还不是因为你对蔬菜各种挑剔。不过，放心吧，只是普通的米饭味道。”

拿起来咬了一口，果然没有什么异味，这让他也不禁好奇，“这是什么？”

“西芹、羽衣甘蓝、秋葵榨的汁……”刚略带得意地看着他说，“很赞吧？还有昨天炖菜……我发现想要治你的挑食，就只能弄成看不出它原本是什么东西才行。”

说得好像他是幼儿园小朋友一样，光一有些不情愿地瞪了对方一眼，“真是不好意思了，让你这么辛苦。”

“不敢当。”对方眨了眨眼睛，“现在体会到营养均衡的好处了吧？”

“哪里？”

“最近你不会吃完就吐了吧。”

“啊……好像真的好多了，”虽然也可能是身体自然好转了，但不能否认的是，才不过短短一星期，已经让他对刚的手艺产生了某种程度的依赖，特别是起床后就看能看到餐桌上摆着还冒着热气的早饭。

“光一，看过木原小姐提交的方案了吗？”

吃完饭，两人收拾餐具时刚问道。光一皱着眉头回答，“为什么是‘一日店长'，我们又不是娱乐业。”

“快闪店很有趣啊，”听完他的质疑，刚反而笑了起来，“前两天是谁对着记者说体验的重要性来着？线上只是一部分，情感建立还是要源于实体店的体验……”

“那是两回事。”

“怎么会，你的员工们是可是为了更好展示你说的‘体验’才做了这个方案，还有比餐桌更好的社交场所吗？”

进入夏季，除了常例的各类官方祭典活动外，现在各企业也积极推出固定的品牌活动，美其名曰回报社会，但其实还是看准了这个工薪阶层拿到夏季奖金，以及暑假到来的好时机，展开营销和宣传罢了。

Messenger风波也不全是坏事。尽管相机产品还未在日本上线，但已在社交网络上掀起了讨论热潮。还有人在Twitter发起上线倒计时话题，搞得长濑很神经兮兮，仿佛人工智能迎来了新时代。

这次的快闪餐厅策划，当然也包含了AI人脸识别技术的体验，活动期间来体验的顾客，都可以超前体验到相机的乐趣，还不设限制地允许他们上传到任何社交渠道。另外，餐厅接入移动支付，从预约点餐到最后的支付环节全部可以通过移动端设备完成。可以说是对公司新技术的完整展示。

非要说哪里不好，那就是为什么要他去当什么一日店长？他也不是排斥服务业，只是这种策划真会让顾客感到开心吗？他又不是什么偶像明星。

“只有前十位到店的客人才可以体验到你亲自的下单服务，先到先得哦，”刚歪着头，显得很兴致勃勃。

每当他露出这样的表情时，往往后面会跟着“陷阱”，但他却一再“上当”。当然，到了活动当天，他从后门进入准备区，看到门口竟排起了长长的队伍时，就觉得更不可思议了。

“公告确实是写着自11点开始营业吧？”现在墙上时钟的指针还没指到9点。

“感受到自己的魅力了？”正与负责调试店内展示设备的人说话的刚回头说了一句。

虽然只持续一周，但餐厅从选址到店内陈列都毫不马虎。原本是商场艺术品展区的空间，被临时改造成了就餐区，每张桌子边都装饰着根据人气绘文字表情设计的玩偶，在活动期间，通过应用软件扫描这些玩偶，就会随机生成一个限定表情，供该用户永久使用。

“还请您带上这个，这是工作人员的标识，”有人走过来递上一个兔耳朵发箍。她此刻也带着相同的款式，左边的耳朵好好地向上竖起，但右边那只微微向前趴下——这个“小沮丧”的表情，是最初上线的产品里最受用户喜欢的一款。发箍戴在打工的年轻女孩头上的确非常可爱，只是他感到疑惑，自己是否有必要为公司牺牲到这个地步？

抬头看了一眼站在不远处的刚，却发现对方带着明显的期待表情看了回来。受了这样的目光影响，光一鬼使神差地把发箍戴到了头上。才想着“不会太搞笑吧”，就听到从排队的人群那边发出了此起彼伏的尖叫声。

这让他有些搞不清状况，但工作区里的人也都表情微妙，虽然看起来在极力掩饰，却又明显感到他们的目光全都集中在自己身上。

“这到底是谁设计的？”

还不到开幕时间，他把发箍从头上拿了下来，两手握着两端，转动着发箍问刚，“非要带这个不可吗？”

“效果不是挺好的吗？”

对方脸上期待的表情似乎更甚了，分明是一副存心看他出糗的样子。再加上外面那些人莫名其妙的反应，他不禁有些怯场了。要他老实地说，眼下这些一脸兴奋地拿着手机，不知对着这边拍些什么东西的少女，比那些心里不知打什么算盘的老狐狸投资人难应付得多。

“我突然觉得头疼……”

“哎？”对方一下就变了脸色，完全没听出他只是想耍赖。立刻从旁边拖了椅子过来，“先休息一下，还觉得哪里不舒服吗？”接着，他对着离他们最近的一位工作人员说，让她去楼下的药店买药膏回来。

“不用了！”

他急忙出声制止，看着对方手忙脚乱的样子，微微有些愧疚，他没想到刚会这么紧张，拉住了他的袖口，“抱歉，我真的没事。”

“真的没事吗？”刚转过来，仿佛测谎一般认真地端详着他，“你不要勉强啊。”

那样的目光不知为何让他有些难以承受，他低下头，小声说道，“真的没事，只是不想戴这个……”

一阵既短暂地沉默后，他听到对方笑出声来，这导致他声音显得有些发颤，“其实，真的很适合你……”

刚从他手里抢过发箍，重新带回他头上。“少胡说！”他想要拿下来，但手还没碰到，就先听到外面再次爆发了一阵尖叫，整齐划一得恍若经过了排练。


	12. Chapter 12

从位于新宿车站附近的合作伙伴那里出来，已经是下午2点35分了。

“大冢小姐，一起用个餐吧？”刚征求助理的意见，他原本也没预计到会谈持续了4小时。

“那我就不客气了，”留着茶色短发的年轻女性立刻低头致了谢。

两人在附近一家酒店的餐厅坐了下来，这里空间开放，这个时间段用餐的客人也多是商务目的。虽然刚目前还算单身，但对方已经有了未婚夫，他不想给她造成不必要的困扰。

他们简单点了当日推荐的纸包烤鮟鱇鱼，配了玉米粥和蔬菜拼盘。等上菜时，大冢抓紧时间和他说起了才结束的品牌日的事，“简报已经好了，不过具体的数据还在统计和分析，”她隔着桌子递过平板电脑。

接过来粗略地扫了一遍，虽然还没有得出具体的媒体印象和价值数，但社交媒介话题讨论量和股价的小幅上涨都已经说明了这次策划的成功。

“虽然也有人贬损我们投机取巧，但要我说，即使这人想出卖色相，也不会有人买单。拥有肖恩-康纳利的同款发际线，却没有同款的脸，还真是可怜……”在他浏览这份简报的同时，大冢不客气地补充评价道。

听了这辛辣的说法，刚不禁在心里暗笑。眼前的PPT文件里也附了不少活动现场的照片，数量之多，几乎让他觉得是制作者在假公济私。就公司的品牌方针而言，他们的确一直希望能降低技术公司惯常的冷硬感，增加亲和力，但这次的反映未免也太好了。也不知光一本人看到网络上充斥着“超可爱”“反差萌”这类言论会作何感想……

他终于管不住自己的表情而笑了出来。抬眼却看到大冢一脸欲言又止地看着自己，收敛了一下情绪，有些奇怪地问，“怎么了？”

“……刚先生，您这么做……真的好吗？”她停顿了一会儿，才终于下定决心地说了下去，“我也理解您的心情，但利用公众舆论来给光一先生施压太不体贴了，我认为感情上的事，是应该努力争取，但不能有强迫的成份……”

看着她一脸极为认真、恳切的表情，刚不禁瞠目结舌。

就算针对性别的种种歧视仍不可避免的残存在人们心里，但从社会制度和法律层面说，平权的意识早已大幅进步。早年流行的那种omega为了实现自身抱负，不得不掩饰性别装作alpha，虽然极力压抑自己的感情，却又在命运的作弄下陷入痛苦纠葛的苦情戏码，连夏季的怀旧剧场也鲜少涉足了。

你再怎么把长濑当作男神，也不能“沦落”到学他沉迷昭和时代的电视剧啊，他有些无奈地叹了口气。

中途打断别人说话很不礼貌，但他还是出声阻止了她的脑内小剧场，“虽然我也想过光一是alpha，怎么可能怀孕……下次一定好好请教医生。但高中入学时，我就有机会看过全班同学的体检报告，他绝对不是对外隐瞒了自己的性别。”

大冢露出复杂的表情沉默着，刚不知道那是失望，还是松了口气的意思。他们共事了几年时间，虽说关系也不仅止于工作伙伴，但这样谈起感情这样的私人话题还是第一次。

这时，侍应生将主菜端了过来，同时撤去了汤盘。在他说完“请用”，离开后，大冢拿着刀叉的手有些不自然地抖动了一下，接着就低下头说道，“抱歉，是我太失礼了……”她的尾音变得有些虚弱。  
之前的危机公关的确迫不得已，却也是当时最好的处置方式。但听完助理的话，他突然意识到，或许世间对这件事也有着各种迥异的猜想吧。

“……”略一沉吟，他还是开口说，“虽然不知道你是怎么看待我的。但是，光一不是那样软弱的人。即使真像你猜测的，他也会选择堂堂正正向世人证明性别歧视都是笑话，omega一样会做到最好的方式。我觉得，掩饰性别、过度在意性别这样的行为，首先就构成对自己的轻视。不是吗？”

“……而且，也不符合我们公司主张的理念。”最后，他又玩笑似地补充了一句。对方没有立刻回答什么，两人周围的空气安静了片刻。

过了好一会儿，她才抬起头，直视着他说，“我为我的冒失道歉。但是，刚先生不要误会，刚才的那些话，我不是想指责您耍心机，而是想说……勉强得到的感情，自己也不会幸福。我是担心您今后会后悔，现在看来，是我想太多了……”她停了一下，脸上浮现出放松的笑意，无声地对着他说了句“加油”。

……这算什么，高中生的课间对话吗？刚觉得想笑，才要开口调侃一句，放在手边的电话就震动了起来，和桌面摩擦，发出了轻微的噪音。

看了一眼屏幕，他接起来问道，“秋山君，有什么事吗？”

有几秒的时间，那边只传来了嘈杂的声响，他以为是对方不小心碰了什么，才要挂断，就听到了光一的助理急迫又慌乱的声音，“……光一先生出事了，现在正在去医院的路上，地址马上给发您定位的信息……”


	13. Chapter 13

……下一则消息。昨日午后3时许，INNOVATING SAVING联合创始人、CEO堂本光一先生受邀到母校进行演讲期间，被不明身份的女性刺伤，演讲被迫终止。所幸的是，现场保安人员反应迅速，立即控制了现场。随后警方接到校方通报后赶到，将该名女性羁押。……本节目前方记者得到消息，该女子身份已确定，为该校一年级学生，与堂本先生并无私人关系。据本人供述，做出这一过激行为与堂本先生稍早在硅谷的发布会上宣布怀孕一事有关。她声称，这一行为令她感觉‘遭受背叛’。……截至发稿时，警方并未给出是否会对该女子进行精神鉴定的结论。……

目前，前方记者已从其女性友人A子小姐那里得到消息，证实该女子确曾表示，她将堂本先生视为偶像，并因此报考了该校的自动化专业。A子小姐还称，前段时间她曾在Social Media表达过“对于堂本先生身为alpha，却在镜头前说出如此厚颜无耻的发言”的想法。本节目Staff在浏览其推特账号时确实发现该条信息，但未见其发表过其他极端的性别歧视言论。相信可能为一时冲动，并非事先预谋。当然，具体的事实如何，还需等待警方通报……

刚在电视台接入专家解读信号后不久关上了视频。

昨天，他焦头烂额地在公司应付完投资人质询，新闻机构的各种不怀好意的试探后，眼前唯一的事实只剩下了，光一面无血色的躺在自己面前。

外伤不算严重，裁纸刀并没造成太大伤害。秋山在医院等候时，时不时发来消息安慰他，大概是觉得一开始那个惊慌失措的电话里的说法太过夸张。但似乎没起什么效果，他打算赶往医院时，被大冢死死拉住，坚持不肯让他自己开车，并叫了计程车陪着他一起前往，“您这样子开车太不安全了，”她在离开时表示，今天警方的调查，她会配合长濑进行接待，请他放心在医院等着光一醒来。

眼下，光一依然睡得很静。护士说是用了低剂量的镇静剂，但不至于对胎儿造成太大影响。“病人觉得腹痛严重，导致他精神有些不稳定……啊，不过孩子没事。请放心。”在目送他往病房走时，她又轻声地补充了一句。

望着那条长长的通道，水银灯暗淡的光线让他的影子模糊一片。这时他才察觉自己紧握着拳的手心汗湿了一片。打开门，夜灯柔和的光线溢了出来，或许要被说是无病呻吟，但他的确真实地感到了某种深深的后悔——

明明都察觉了光一的心意，但在表面上却不动声色，想着一步步入侵他的生活，让他慢慢习惯自己的存在。为什么非要觉得干脆地说出“喜欢”很丢脸呢……

就算所有人都告诉他“可以安心”，但那种光一也可能突然自他的生活里消失的恐惧却难以消除。看着光一轻轻颤动着的睫毛，他忍不住低声地重复着，“对不起……”

“……人们在性别歧视严重的时代，对此很敏感，但在法律和国家政策里写出平等后，反而忽视对性别歧视的认识，这次的事件直接反应了这一点。……”关机前专家说的话闪现在他脑中，其实，PR战本也不可能预知所有结果，他们只是险胜，世人的想法大概除了大冢那样的浪漫，觉得“alpha男性做出这样的行为不可理喻”的也大有人在吧。

说起来，品牌日时大家发布的那些照片，是否也对那个女孩造成了相当的刺激？这么想绝不是同情，且他对于她抱有这样的想法觉得“这才更是不可理喻”，只是忍不住后悔，会不会只是他一时的私心，想要看看光一戴上那支兔耳发箍的样子，而非出于数据和理性思考的结果，才同意了那个企划案呢？

“……对不起，”他都不知道自己的声音怎么就变得哽咽起来，手肘撑在床边，他用手背轻轻碰了碰光一的脸颊。最近大概因为不可抗力的缘故，他脸部线条不再感觉那么锐利了，但真的触碰了之后，却又觉得也并非真长了肉。

“……什么呀，难道那个女孩是你指使的？”

突然响起的声音沙哑而且略显微弱，随着这句话，光一蒙着水雾的眼睛也慢慢张大了，黑亮的眼珠渐渐转向刚的方向。一时间各种感情冲击着他的大脑，让他不知该最先做出怎样的反应，最后，他只是提高了声音反驳道，“你说什么胡话！”

“那你有什么好‘对不起’的……”

光一先是笑了一下，接着，那只没受伤的手，就缓慢移动到了自己的腹部，“它也没事！”刚几乎立刻就抬起手，轻轻握住了他微凉的、颤抖着手。“光一……让我也负上责任，如何？”

“哎？”光一看起来很惊讶，通过交叠的双手更是能感受到他的震动，但他说出口的仍是“为什么？”

“什么为什么？这也有一半，是我的杰作。”

“那不是你的责任，是我……”对方的声音渐低下去，“又不是你想要和我睡的……”

“谁说的，我想睡，每天都想……”

刚的声音突然停住了，他为什么要说出这样的话？还一时激动地从凳子上弹了起来。都是社会人了，说“我喜欢你”这样的表白确实有些说不过去，但至少比“我想睡你”要好上一万倍啊……

最糟糕的是，他这句话说到一半时，病房门就被轻轻拉开了，接着是医生低声的咳嗽，“这里是医院，还请您保持安静，不要影响隔壁病人的休息……”

虽然人过中年的男医生只是面无表情地进行了检查，例行公事地问了光一觉得身体状况如何等问题后表示，休息几天就可以出院了。但跟在后面的年轻女护士却在经过刚身边时悄声说，“进入安定期，就可以有适度的性生活了”，她满脸“你真的不用憋得那么辛苦”的表情，让他深刻感到了什么叫“无地自容”。

转头向光一望去，他低垂着头，不再经过定型的刘海覆在眼前，刚看不到他的眼睛，但可以看到嘴唇被他抿得泛白，才想要说句解释、道歉的话，却看到他伸过手，轻轻握住了他的指尖。


	14. Chapter 14

医院特有的药味与消毒液味道中混杂着某种淡淡的香气，但刚很确定那不是光一惯常用的Guilty味道。自从半个多月前，他被自己的香水刺激到呕吐后，就暂时没再用过它了。

这味道似曾相识……他迷惑了一会儿就突然想起来，上一次，他们在酒店的贵宾休息室贴在一起时，他凑近光一脖颈，也闻到过这种和Gucci香水中味的橙香近似的果香。因为太相近，让他几乎忽略了，但现在他能清楚地感觉到这股味道。

“……光一，你换了香水？”他有些疑惑地问道。

“啊？”光一被他说得一愣，手缩了回去，凑到鼻子那里闻闻，露出了困惑的表情，“根本没用……”

他略微倾身过去，“我真的闻到了有点儿像蜜桃的味道……”随着他与光一的接近，那味道就变得更浓郁了一些。“不会是光一的信息素的味道吧？”他似是自言自语地嘟囔了一句，却收到了对方相当激烈地反驳，“不要胡说八道！”

啊……他这才想起来，alpha和omega只有在发情时，信息素才会散发出微弱的气味。他这样的说法已经太过没礼貌了。

而且，一般来说，beta也不会感觉到这种特殊的味道。

应该只是洗发水吧，他想着，脸有些发烫地道歉，“对不起……我没那个意思……”特别是他几分钟前才说过“想睡你”这样颇为没品的话。

光一看了他一眼，没说话，身体却小幅度地向后挪动了几下。吊瓶和输液管都跟着他的动作晃起来。刚急忙制止了他，“别乱动，针头还没拔。”

因为动作太大，他有些重心不稳，险些撞进了对方怀里。光一伸手扶了他一把，但他的半个身子还是贴到了他身上。透过这样的接触，对方身上的热度慢慢传了过来。却不是他熟悉的那种微凉，甚至有几分烫手，加上那似有似无的香味……让他不由自主地回想起了上次他把对方抱进怀里，炙热的皮肤相互贴合时的情景。

因为时间紧迫，又是不知道什么时候会有人过来的场合，他即使想要珍视以待，也没有办法做到温柔。没有接吻，也没有太多爱抚，他在光一显得有些粗鲁的引导下，直接进入了他的身体。耳边传来对方一声闷哼的同时，环在他肩膀的那只手也用力掐进了肉里，引得他一阵阵刺痛。事后他发现肩胛骨附近，留下了好几道清晰的血印。

一时间太大的动作，似乎还碰倒了沙发附近的的置物架。那时，对方的身体也颤抖得厉害。尽管是面对面的姿势，但光一低垂着头，几乎一直埋在他的胸口，他也无从看到他的表情。

现在想来，大概把他弄得很疼。虽然在本能的影响下，他很快高潮了，但整个过程却没表现出享受过的样子，就连压抑着的喘息都夹带着某种疼痛的气息。事后，他们还不得不像处理犯罪现场一样快速而仔细地擦拭了粘在身上的体液和汗液，把衣服弄得平整。他还尽力帮光一恢复了被他揉得已略显凌乱的发型。

他也没机会问他有没有感觉不适，因为已经到了马上就要上台的时间点。赶去后台时，主持人简短的串场词里，已经提到了光一的名字。——因为这极糟糕的经历，让刚有些不愿回想那时发生的一切。

他真希望那回忆能更甜蜜一些。

在更早以前，他和准一、还有他那些医学院同学一起吃饭时曾听说过——有研究结果显示，做爱时越感到愉悦，就越容易怀孕，且孩子也更健康——的说法，“所以啊，‘爱的结晶’还真是贴切。”

也不记得是到底谁这样说过了。可是，那一次对方明明那么痛苦，却依然孕育出了生命。不仅如此，还出现了不得不留下它的意外事故。

老实说……比起说什么想要对它负责，他前一刻更想问光一，如果不是情势所逼，不留下这个孩子是否才是更好的选择？但这话已经说不出口了，对方是个一旦做了决定就很难更改的人。大概，现在无论发生什么，他都会期盼它的降生了。

他叹了口气，接着就感觉手被更用力地握了一下。刚急忙把方才那些乱糟糟地想法压回心底，清了清嗓子，想继续再之前的话题。

那种人类本能绝对不是唯一诉求，他对光一的感情混合了太多的内容，琐碎到他根本无法一一言明。

他有些犹豫，反倒是光一先开了口，“之前，我不该说你没资格管我私事的话，以后也……不会再说了。”


	15. Chapter 15

看着眼前多少显得有点儿七零八落的蓝色妖姬和助理根本不想隐藏的八卦表情，刚在心里深深叹了口气。

在医院说了那些话之后，他一直都想着应该正式表达一下自己的想法，却又被几件突发的事情绊住了。好不容易工作都结束了，却先收到了来自光一的99朵玫瑰。不过，他肯定不懂蓝色妖姬的意思，直觉地买了最贵的花罢了。偏偏还别扭地不肯写上自己名字。

早上，快递把这一大捧花送到前台，但前些天才发生了那样的意外，过于谨慎的前台小姐担心，匿名送花的人是否打算再对他们的CMO下黑手，不仅联络了民间鉴定机构来进行检查，还把花放进了隔离箱进行保管。

中午一起吃午饭时，光一遮遮掩掩地问今天有没有收到快递。刚否认了之后，又问是什么重要的东西。但对方则是更含糊地说没什么。

回到自己的办公室，刚一直挂心着这件事，在犹豫着要不要请助理帮忙下楼看看时，秋山就先抱着一捧大半都垂下了头的蓝玫瑰敲门了。

“那个啊……其实，这是光一先生费了好大劲才订到花，一时间凑到这么多支也很不容易。”高大的青年举着花，表情尴尬。毕竟，看花的状态，这番话实在没什么说服力。

“刚先生，难道您没什么表示吗？”

帮他把一枝枝花修剪好，插进花瓶，大冢回头问道。

他当然想表示了，何况送花都被抢先了，他总不能一直被动地等着对方的“追求”吧。光一说的话，竟然是这个意思吗？他还以为只是想“道歉”而已。这么一想，他就开始心绪难安，面对助理送上的文件，总觉得那些字在眼前乱飘，他却抓不住核心。

“您还是别勉强了，先定间餐厅，发邮件约光一先生共进晚餐，然后再工作吧，这是份很重要的评估报告，还请您认真对待。”

他心神不安的样子是表现得有多明显？听了助理毫不客气的说法，刚终于败下阵来。放下手里的那叠纸，他开始给光一发消息。没过多一会儿，就收到了回复，说是6点半来办公室找他。

快到6点的时候，他终于忍不住叫来了大冢，两人努力把花调整了一番，把那些还精神的都移到外圈，层层簇拥下，凋谢了的也都重新直了起来，总算显出了繁花锦簇的模样。

光一进来时，果然是先装作若无其事地瞟了一眼放在显眼位置的花，之后才问，要去哪里。

刚预定的餐厅是商业伙伴推荐的，接待中年、商务客人为主，不仅座位间距很大，可以保证隐私，更重要的是不会刻意用香氛来点缀气氛，这能避免给光一造成刺激。

被带到预定的位置上，一向擅长察言观色的侍应生立刻帮光一拉了椅子，刚完全来不及阻止。因为从未享受过这一待遇，他一时有些僵硬，但也只好绷着脸坐了下来。

他们点了他推荐的几道菜。接着又被问要不要点酒，“我们这里也有很清淡的酒，不会给身体造成影响的。”他说的很隐晦，但光一的脸色更差了。刚急忙回了句“还是喝水好了”。

气氛僵硬得不行。在上菜前，刚说了句“花很好看，谢谢”，光一回了句“你喜欢就好”后，一直沉着脸一言不发。弄得他也有些不知所措，比跟初次见面的商业伙伴共餐更加尴尬。

等菜上来，两人又是各自用刀叉拨弄着眼前的食物。商务会谈时，面对不太熟悉的人，基本会说些对菜品的评价，若是投机，就再把话题发散到对原料、调味品的见解上，气氛也就自然热络起来了。但光一对食物毫无兴趣，能不能把配菜的种类全部认清都是问题。

要是太熟悉的人，因为都是男人，聊到最后多少会往下流方向发展。刚倒是不感兴趣，但也不会阻止对方说些对女性品评的话，当然，也有人说过喜欢omega男性之类的，他基本都是不置可否的态度。只是这些话，也不能和光一说起吧？

而再等他意识到，自己竟然在思考如何与光一进行商务会谈程序时，一股深深的挫败感“油然而生”。到底出了什么问题，两人要这样强颜欢笑地坐在一起吃这顿如同嚼蜡的晚餐？不对！甚至光一连半点儿笑的意愿都没有。

结过账出门，门童已经把车停到了门口。把车开回光一家的公寓，对方接过钥匙，说了句“再见”，抬脚就往电梯方向走。刚坐进自己的车里，想要把钥匙插进锁孔，发动车子，但怎么想都觉得晚上发生的这一切都太过不对劲。

打开车门，几乎以高中时百米冲刺的速度跑到了电梯边。电梯门才合拢，但在他奋力地按动下又打开了。光一看到他，露出很惊讶的表情。

“不行，光一，我们今天一定要好好谈谈！”他听到自己的声音在明显的喘息中又夹杂着淡淡的愤怒。


	16. Chapter 16

长濑没想到自己的私人时间会变得比工作还忙。

前一阶段的项目正式进入收尾阶段，连续忙碌了几个月的研发部门开始有序轮休。虽说他不能随便休个长假，但也总算能度过愉快的晚间时光了。

投影在幕布上的《悠长假期》才开了个头，剧情演到叶山南狂奔到未婚夫住所，见到濑名秀俊的时候，放在身边的手机就响起了即时通信软件的提示音。

“智也baby，请求场外救援！”

“我现在该怎么办？”

刚和光一的信息几乎同时在手机屏幕上显示出来，看着一上一下排列着的提示信息，他险些笑出来。他们不会是约会到最后发现，吃饭没带钱吧？

你有早早在刚的办公室门口转悠一刻钟的功夫，仔细检查一下是否带了钱包不好吗？他才想要取笑一下好友，但刚的下一条刷屏信息就先跳了出来。

“光一把自己关在浴室不出来，我应该去敲门吗？”

这又是什么意思？

秀恩爱？现在的高中生都不会做这样的无聊举动了吧。更何况，你们又不是没搞过……

不过，还真看不出来，光一居然在感情上这么纯情，以前明明就是满口黄段子……长濑笑了笑，略过了来信人，直接编了条信息发到另一部手机。

“你就别磨蹭了，让刚在外面等那么久，他都不耐烦地跟我抱怨了~~ Be a Man~~”

拜托你们痛快点儿，直奔本垒吧，别打扰我第18次重温神剧！他重新按下了遥控器的前进按钮。

剧情往前推进了几秒。信息提示音又噼里啪啦地响起来。拿起手机一看，这一回刚发来的文字，居然被软件自动分了“上下部”。

……这是写什么感想呢！长濑满脸惊诧地再次按了暂停，把大段的文字仔细看完后，才算明白了前因后果，原来那边的情况和自己刚才的猜测简直迥异。

但令人不明白的是，这两个人明明一直以来都甜甜蜜蜜，怎么大张旗鼓地送过花，开始约会时，气氛反而变成了僵持不下呢？而且，第一次约会为何不选个私密些、有情调的场所，非要去那种商务氛围浓厚的餐厅干嘛？

还有，迁怒侍应生帮光一拉椅子又是什么道理，不这么做，反而是不专业吧！也不看看他现在肚子有多明显，注意不到简直就是瞎了……

想到他们在高级餐厅干坐了2个小时的场景，他一时间都不知是同情还是想嘲笑了。

“……换个立场想想，这一系列事情发生在你身上，你能若无其事地接受下来吗？光一顶多是有点儿自尊心受挫，你们各自回家冷静一下，明天再谈多好。现在骑虎难下了才问我的意见有什么用啊？”  
“还有，他说伤口不能碰水时，你顺势说帮忙洗澡啊，这种帮着换了防水胶布算怎么回事……”

“……听我的，现在干脆的道歉，然后告辞。回家仔细想想自己要表达什么，再找个时间好好谈吧。你们的关系又不用这么急于一时，这个时候耗下去，根本是欲速则不达。”

虽然实在没忍住，嘲笑了刚一番，但最后还是客观地提出了意见。

本来朋友变情人就是个稍显尴尬、需要适应的状况，再加上这两个人在外人看来，根本是早把情人能做或不能做的，全统统做了个遍。就算意识到了角色的转变，一时无法适应也是正常的。怎么刚的高情商就偏偏在关键时刻掉线了呢，这么简单的道理都想不明白。

手机安静了好久都没再有动静，也不知道那边的刚，是反省呢，还是在心里暗骂着自己。反正他被这么骚扰了一通后，也再静不下心看电视剧了。干脆关了播放器，又把投影幕布收了上去。把碟片也收拾好后，信息提示音再次冒了出来。

刚又敲过来一段长长的文字，先对他不情不愿地表示了感谢，又说自己明白了，不应该看到光一沉默了一路，就方寸大乱。也没有好好体谅对方的心情。他回去会冷静思考的。最后又说了句，光一是不是也给你发消息了，拜托你陪他聊会儿天吧。

看到这里，他才突然想起来，自己刚才给他发了一条相当乌龙的信息。然而对方一直没有回应，不会是火上浇油了吧？

刚啊，我对不起你……

长濑默念着，翻开了和光一的聊天记录，打算做些补救。却发现因为刚的信息太频繁，导致他错过了对方的回应。而且收到那条回复的时间，已经是近15分钟前了。

“……我好像误会刚的意思了，他说想要负责什么的，就只是在说孩子的事吧。……送他花，是不是造成他的困扰了？”

哎？哎？哎？

比起刚的那些根本没什么所谓的郁结，这边的误会才明显更加严重吧？！


	17. Chapter 17

刻意将声音调高的铃声快要响到尾声，他才终于迷糊地醒过来。抬手按掉闹钟，他又在床上躺了好一会儿，才按着胀痛的太阳穴爬起来。

医生早已告知过他种种状况，但真的亲身经历过，才明白怀孕居然是这么难熬的过程。虽然他从未想过自己会体会到这个。

以前他也这样折磨过自己的母亲吗？又或许不是，否则她怎么会如此轻松就切断这份联系。当然，也可能自己的存在，同样不是她所期盼的。

……但你又有什么资格这么想，明明就想要做更残忍的事。他轻轻地晃晃头，把这些莫名其妙的多愁善感甩到脑后。面前镜子中映出的脸，又恢复了平静的表情。

才走出门就看到刚站在外面，看到他立刻漾起了笑容，但眼里却又有些难以掩饰的局促。毕竟昨天的尴尬没法若无其事地翻篇儿。他拖长了尾音说了声“早”，他也低声回应了一句。

但在桌边坐下后，两人都没再说话。同时伸向腌渍笔头菜的筷子碰到了一起，在沉默的空气中，发出了过于清脆的一响。

“啊，抱歉！”

刚这么说的同时快速收回手，没夹稳的菜掉到了桌上。看他忙乱收拾的样子，光一不禁生出愧疚。是他的错，才把对方弄得这么紧张吧？没有认真问过刚的想法，就做出那么强人所难的事。让刚签下文件的时候也是同样，事后反而又责怪对方。

你还真是自说自话。他放下了筷子，低着头说，“刚，我……是我不好，昨天的事，还是请你忘掉吧。”

“哎？那不是光一的错，是我没有好好考虑你的感受，”刚几乎立即回答道，“不过，虽然有点儿糟糕，但是昨天……很开心。”长濑那些话虽然不客气，但让他冷静了下来。

恋人间应该是什么样，少年时他倒也没少幻想。……黑暗的电影院里，同时伸进爆米花桶、不小心碰在一起的手指，就势纠缠在一起不再放开；电车里惯性的晃动，撞进他怀中的不仅是温热小巧的身体，还有特别的淡淡幽香；又或是社团活动、宿营野外时，避开他人的目光，在迎接日出时悄悄接吻……受到从事文学相关工作的父母的影响，他有满脑子的浪漫念头。

却未必一一实现才算幸福，就像他现在对着光一，太过亲昵怕对方感觉唐突，保持平常的样子又似乎太过冷淡，但即使是这样的无措，也同样让他意识到某种与对方在接近的实感。令他快乐的不是那些理想的情节付诸实现，而是有资格拥抱任何情况下都让他感受到满足的人。

“我昨晚仔细思考了很久，还是觉得有些话应该要说清楚比较好……不过，今天你一早还要开会吧？我们找个时间再谈。”

“好。”他应了一声，看看一边的电子挂钟，也的确没时间让他们再磨蹭下去了。

开车走在路上，他也没法翻文件了，总觉得头晕。看着前方发愣的时候，突然想起医生对他说，这周要去医院检查。

“我要去医院体检，你……要来吗？”他有些犹豫地开口问道。刚应该是想要知道孩子的情况吧？

“可以吗？”光一能主动提起这件事，他感觉惊喜。明明他也是孩子的父亲之一，却觉得参与感不如长濑明显。

还记得前段时间在办公室，来蹭饭的长濑无意中对光一说了句，“你的宝贝是不是睡醒啦？”不得不说，信息素还真是讨厌的玩意儿！而且这种“炫耀”也令人不齿。

不过，他也听说胎儿长到现在的状态，把手贴在肚子上，就可以直接感受到胎动了。结果一问之下才知道，就连光一也没怎么感受过它的动静。他难免失望，但更气人的是长濑那张得意洋洋的脸。可是，对着光一略显歉疚的表情，他也完全说不出继续跟长濑斗气的话了。

“嗯，可以拍出画面，你也能直接看到了。”

……原来那时候的意气之争，光一也还记得啊，刚有些难为情，于是掩饰性地摸了摸鼻子说，“我是很想感觉一下没错啦，但是如果你觉得勉强，我也不是非看不可。反正，第一个抱到它的是我，不会是长濑。”

“没关系。看的也是屏幕，又不是直接透视……”

刚是喜欢这个孩子的吧，看到他瞬间露出的惊喜表情就能明白，以前他却逼他做出那么残忍的选择。不过这一次，他的决定一定没错了吧……


	18. Chapter 18

去光一办公室时正好看到研发部门几个同事出来，虽然会开完了，但还沉浸在代码世界，热烈地讨论着某种机器语言的框架问题。和他们擦身而过时，刚正好听到有个人在说，“光一先生写出的原始代码真是漂亮，好像维尼的诗一样。”

“得了吧，什么维尼，还跳跳虎呢。你是只知道这么一位法国诗人的名字吧？”

“别小看我，大学时我还入围过新人赏，还是杀入到最后一轮筛选！”

“……而且，他居然对我们部门的工作节奏这么熟悉，还以为他不会在意这些小事呢。”另一个人突然的插话，成功打断了之前那两个人的无聊舌战。话题也转向了“入职时觉得光一先生超可怕，在他面前大概连大气都不敢出，但慢慢就觉得，他是在电梯里遇见也可以自然搭话的人了……”

光一明明就搭专用电梯，你们哪有机会偶遇……抬手敲门时，刚暗自吐槽。

只不过，专用电梯也不是想要彰显权力，而是以前他搭普通电梯时，员工看到他便会自觉地在原地等待，还有已经上电梯的人全部下来给他让位的情况。不想再发生这样的“闹剧”，他就把靠里面的那部电梯租来当作公司高层专用了。但这部电梯却不能直达光一办公室所在的楼层，每天他还要爬一层楼梯。

光一正低头关眼前的电脑，另一只手胡乱归拢着摊了满桌的资料，看到他先是说了句，“没想到讨论了这么长时间，你等很久了？”

“没有，我也被工作绊住了，”刚这么回答不是客套，两人同时在工作时间里协调出空闲本来也不太容易，更别说开会讨论本就很容易就拖长时间。他抬手看看表，有些担忧地问，“医院的预约已经晚了吧，没关系吗？”

“医生说今天全天都可以，只是要等前面看诊的人出来。”说这话时，他脸上带着那么点儿因为破坏了规则的别扭感。刚凑过去故意说道，“肯定是女医生吧，美男子待遇就是不一样。”

马上被瞪了一眼，接着，光一就率先出了门。刚扯开嘴角，笑了起来，也赶紧跟着走了出去。虽说“随时可以”，但医生也有着固定的作息。等他们赶到医院时，也快接近看诊结束的时间了。

已经没人等候了，他们被直接带进诊室。不过，和刚的猜测不同，接诊的是位男医生。虽然专业上给人十分可靠的印象，但在察言观色方面似乎不怎么在行，“今天是两位一起来的吗？堂本先生，早该这样了，父母感情好，孩子也是可以感受到的，发育也会更好……”光一脸颊都开始泛红了，他还自顾自说个没完。刚赶紧找了个话题打断道，“请问一会儿的检查，我需要回避吗？”

医生听完从病例中抬头，略微一愣后才回答，“对了，堂本先生在电话里说过，想让你看孩子的影像。我会把今天的图像传到这边的电脑硬盘，”他说着，指了指对面墙上嵌着的一块液晶屏幕，“检查完，你可以在那边看到。如果需要，我会进行一些简单说明。”

又问了几句日常的情况后，他就指示光一到里面的房间进行常规检查，护士拿着很多刚叫不出名字的医疗器械也跟着走了进去。

对话的声音和护士摆弄什么器械的摩擦声都隐约传了过来，时而能听清，时而模糊得不行，这让人莫名感觉不安，医生前半句的“上次结果显示铁元素含量有些不足，这次要看看有没有好转”清楚地传入耳中，但后面的话却到“要是数值还没有提升，就要考虑补充一些药物了……”就变得含混不清了。

这是什么情况？而且，这么关键的地方怎么声音反而低了下去……光一不像他这么易感体质，每逢流感等空气传染的疾病肆虐时都会中招，加上身体素质很好的关系，他一向粗枝大叶。但怀孕蕴含的危险性，和身体好坏不是绝对的成正比关系吧，到底这个缺铁元素是什么意思啊？他觉得掏出手机，点开Google应用的动作都有些不利落了。而一早醒来就充斥在脑中的，马上能见到自己的宝贝什么样的兴奋感更是瞬间退散了。

“你怎么了，晕血吗？”

就在他紧张的瞪着手机屏幕loading图像时，已经检查完，跟在护士身后的光一走到他身边，微微弯下了腰问道。“啊？”刚听他这么一说才看到护士右手拿着的三个玻璃管，“我才没那么没用。”

“那你怎么脸色那么难看？”

“那个……结果怎么样？”刚突然伸出手，抓住了对方。但几乎立刻被拍掉了，且得到了没好气的回答，“我不过是常规体检，你这什么表情，好像我得了绝症一样。”

“可是我刚才听到医生说，铁元素还是什么的，到底是什么问题，还有要不要住院调养啊？”

光一愣了一下，张开嘴还没出声，医生就先含笑解释道，“不用太担心，就是轻微有些贫血，平时需要注意一下，增加营养，多休息，尽量降低工作强度。”

哎？因为放下心来，他对刚刚过于发达的想象力感到了几分羞涩，呐呐地说不出话，看向光一，却又看到了他满脸“你搞什么啊”的无奈表情。这下，他更加窘迫了。怎么一时把这么简单的常识都忘记了……他想找些借口来挽回些面子，但不怎么会读空气的医生就先帮他解了围。他对刚的反应见怪不怪地说了句，“已经可以播放了，你准备好了吧。”

屏幕上的光点跳了一下，就映出了画面。不过模糊一片，刚虽然心情激动，但仍是一头雾水。

“这里是子宫，这个就是孩子，虽然很小，但你看手脚都已经很清晰了……”大概是感觉到了他的茫然，医生用激光笔指着屏幕解释了起来。

跟着医生的说明，刚努力分辨着屏幕中心那个看着和蚕豆更接近的形状。不过，适应了黑白图像后，就渐渐能看清阴影中蜷缩成一团的小小人体，虽然感觉头部和身体几乎是1：1的比例。画面微弱而规律的跳动着，他禁不住脱口而出，“它在动，它有心跳……  
”  
年轻的护士没忍住低笑出了声，但医生还很有职业道德的继续解释，“当然会有，下次如果有需要，也可以让你听听胎音，是个很健康的孩子……”

可以吗？带着这样的眼光看向光一，对方大概同样是第一次在这么大的屏幕上看到孩子的图像，也是一脸不置信的神情。感受到刚的目光，他略一迟疑，就抿起嘴轻轻地点了下头。

“……而且，是个女孩子。”完全无视刚满脸的期待，医生继续程式化的说明。

“女孩儿？”刚使劲眨了眨眼，努力想看出那团阴影是女孩子的证据。但是怎么看都觉得，顶多能连蒙带猜地看出人形。

“看这里，不过现在不明显……”也许是他太激动的表现“取悦”了医生，他走到他身边，用食指对着屏幕指了指，“啊，她动了一下，现在可以看得比较清楚了……”

话是这么说，但他的眼神却没有医生那么“神奇”，甚至所谓的“动”也根本没察觉到，刚又往前迈了几步，几乎快要贴上屏幕了，“看这里吗？”他转头问医生。对方听完，还没来得及回复他的问题，光一十分不悦的声音却先响了起来，“太不礼貌了吧，这样对着别人家的女儿指手画脚，你还要看到什么时候啊！”

医生正打算向前伸的手，僵在了当场。


	19. Chapter 19

感觉小腹又被什么东西狠狠撞了一下，他一下就清醒了。前一周医生还说胎儿发育好像有些慢，这两天她就开始积极彰显自己的存在。几乎每天早上都要这样叫他起床，短暂的钝痛倒没什么，但没必要每次都准确给他来个前列腺按摩吧。医生倒是很早以前就提到过胎位不正，但因为是手术，也不是大问题。可是现在看来，也歪得太有技巧了，他真是一点儿也不想要这样的晨间反应。

不自觉地哼了一声，他在床上换了个姿势。但很快就发现身侧还放着没有合上的笔记本电脑，屏幕已经黑了，不过被他无意地一碰，屏幕和键盘又渐渐亮了起来。这才想起来，昨晚和刚看一个PPT文件看到很晚，迷糊间就这么睡了过去。屏幕上显出了登陆界面，他视而不见地盖上了电脑。

对了，刚去哪儿了？之后自行离开了？但走前居然还帮他脱了外衣……

这么想着，就发现身体另一侧的被子底下，鼓起了一个人形的轮廓。这样睡觉不会憋死自己吗？还有，他有什么脸嘲笑自己睡姿差？他掀开被子，想叫醒他，但对方却先因为他的动作而醒过了过来，带着一脸没睡醒的困意，半眯着眼睛说了句，“光一，早！”

“早……”才开口，就感觉女儿又动了一下，楞了那么几秒，他立刻伸手去拽被子，对方这个视角不是正好把自己下身的反应看个正着吗？

不会吧？刚一开始还有些不清醒，但光一的举动实在太好懂。笑了笑，他有点儿玩笑意味地说，“要我帮忙吗？”

他觉得对方八成是要拒绝的。学生时代他、光一和长濑也开过类似的玩笑，虽然基本停留在动口不动手阶段。他对此多少有些忌讳，但光一其实对关系亲密的人很放得开，大概笑笑就完了。所以他一脸紧张，又提高了声音说“不要”的时候，反倒把刚吓了一跳。

“哎？你怎么了？”

他明明都没有伸手的意思。就算他们还没亲密到这个程度，也不用这么害羞吧……好吧，他承认两人在送花风波后并没什么实际进展，就算让他看过了女儿，刚也没觉得两人进入恋人模式，而且光一过于坦荡的“朋友”作风，也让他无从做些亲密的举动，最后就这样吊着，稀里糊涂地继续培养感情。

当然，长濑此前劝他那些话也是让他维持现状的原因。若是对方一时适应不了新关系，他也不打算强人所难。但刚才光一的举动，终于让他觉得一直以来都隐隐感觉到的不对劲，并不是他的多虑。  
“没什么，就是……啊，没什么！”结果，光一的辩驳更是稀里糊涂。

“光一，到底怎么回事？”老实说，这么一折腾，大概两人都要迟到了，赶紧打住，起床洗漱才是正途。但也不知是哪来的一股脾气让他继续追问道，“而且，你不觉得，我们的相处应该更积极一些吗？”

“我们的相处怎么了？”

光一看到他伸过来，想要放在他肩上的手，明显地向后闪了一下。刚的动作一下扑了个空，“你这是打算我们一辈子保持距离吗？还是说，你觉得现在这样子，和我有什么亲密就弱势了？就算你想主动，我也没意见，但你这样什么也不说，什么也不做是什么意思？”这些话说完他才发现，自己连音量都比往常高了些。

这是怎么了，他不由叹了口气，想要缓和一下气氛，却听到对方回答，“你说什么！我不是说了，那天的事请你忘掉吗？”

“我不是也说了，我那天很……”

话说到一半，刚总算明白了对方的意思，那天早上的说法，竟然是想要撇清关系吗？原本就因为睡得不好，有些发懵的头脑更混乱了，杂乱的声音回荡着，他根本抓不到重点，停顿了不知多久，他听到自己发出了声音，“堂本光一，你任性也该有个限度吧，‘要还是不要，不该想好了再做吗？’这是你的‘名言’吧，结果自己出尔反尔！”

那声音竟然如此平静，语速都没有变快，只是带着连他自己的陌生的冷漠语气，“到底是想和我交往，还是只要一起抚养女儿？是我们共同养育她，还是要我只支付教育费用？……可以趁现在说个明白吗？”

只是，对于说出口的这些话，他竟毫无实感，简直像他体内的另一重人格说出了这么过分的话。但这么一想，刚又清醒了，大概这是他潜意识里一直想要问清楚，却没勇气提起的话。

光一的眼睛猛地睁大了，目光却有些呆滞。刚的那些话在他头脑中横冲直撞，各种不知名的情绪自他身体内升腾，他要什么……竟然没有一个选择项是他想要的答案，最后，他在纷乱的思绪里抓住了一个具体的念头，他想问刚，你是怎么想我的……

“算了，你可以好好想想再给我答案！”

也不知是怕控制不了自己的脾气，也是什么别的，刚从床上跳了起来，掩饰性地整理着皱成一团的衣服，“抱歉，我要回家换件衣服，今天帮你叫计程车吧？”光一没有回答，但他却不敢回头看对方的表情，也不知答应了与否。轻不可闻地叹息着，他走出了卧室。

看着深色的木门在眼前合拢，只是轻轻的触碰，传进他的耳朵时却尖锐刺耳，他觉得应该阻止对方离开，但又不知该如何回答那些问题。这时他才发现，自己一直厌恶着父母极为不负责任的行为。他明明想要变得温柔、体谅他人， 可是，到头来还是和他们一样自私任性……

突然间，他觉得有什么东西从胃部翻涌而上，就快要冲到喉咙口，捂着嘴跑进卫生间，却几乎连唾液都吐不出来。心脏也跟着发疼。他有些站不稳，只好更用力地用手撑住洗手池。

“光一！”

意识有些朦胧间，他听到房门又被打开的声音，接着是刚有些慌乱的喊声，“你冷静点！”说出这话，刚几乎想要笑出来，冷静不是他的拿手好戏吗？但眼前的人却明显陷入了一团混乱。

幸好他回来了……

等电梯时，镜面上反射出了他扭曲的面孔，满是不甘……你还要胆小到什么时候，哪有把问题抛给光一，自己却因为没勇气面对答案而逃走的道理，他再次看了一眼电梯金属门映出的模糊的脸，转身又走回了房间。

却看到这样意外的一幕。

他用力扳过对方的身体，不顾他的挣扎，把他抱入怀中，“没关系，要吐就吐到我身上好了！”他腾出一只手，轻轻地在光一背后揉搓着。对方的力气虽然比他大，但他急火攻心之下爆发的小宇宙也多少帮了忙，他一时间也没挣脱，最后就变成了任他抱着安慰。

他突然想起准一听完他的“坦白”，对他说过的话，“你们啊，朋友变恋人根本不靠谱，要是喜欢，10几年前就该交往了，现在才因为孩子在一起，不就说明你根本没那么喜欢光一吗？”

我明明一开始就“喜欢”了呀！只是发现得太晚……刚想着，感觉怀抱中痉挛的身体不再那么明显地颤动了，他开口道，“光一，请你先认真听听我的想法吧。”


	20. Chapter 20

“你清楚，我当初怎么知道我们同姓的吧？”

悄悄地深吸了口气，刚说道。他一向对自己的口才有极大信心，也深谙沟通之道。不过，某些情况下，想要表达自己却没什么“经验”和“理论”可言。

光一沉默着摇了摇头，接着又像想明白什么一样，点了点头。刚继续说了下去。

高中入学那天，拗不过非要骑摩托车送他上学的姐姐，他只好坐上了后座，拒绝了准一想要一起上学的邀约。对此，他还被自小就一脸老成的准一嘲笑有恋姐情结。虽然不甘心，但他不敢说出“那是你不知道姐姐多可怕”的话来反驳。

结果，才拿到驾照的姐姐，驾驶技术着实不怎么样，才出门不久，就结实追尾了正常行驶的计程车。好在两人都没什么事，前面的车子也没撞坏。但他却要迟到了。

飞奔着跑到学校，却在路上丢了别在胸口的名牌。在学校大门被老师拦住，他翻遍了口袋也没找到，就在这时，旁边有人递上了印着“堂本”字样的塑料牌。

“是你的吧……还以为是自己的，就捡起来了。”

只听到了缺少情感起伏，却又让人不由心安的声音，却没来得及看清对方的模样。那人把名牌塞过来后，就快速从他身边走过了。刚想追上去，但对方走得很快。

等看过分班表，走进教室，打开书包后才发现，以为跑丢了的名牌被好好收在一个小布袋里，掏出来时还有张字条：怕你弄丢，特意装好的。一看就知道是姐姐的字迹。

你倒是说一声啊，害我在门口被老师抓住教训。他先是不满，但接着就想，既然自己的名牌没丢，那不就说明刚才的人，是把自己的给他了吗？居然在老师眼皮底下做这么大胆的事，除了感谢，他也不禁生出一丝类似佩服的好感。

更令他在意的是，那个人居然还恰好和他同姓。

在礼堂列队等着开学典礼开始时，他便不自觉搜索着谁的校服上衣口袋上没有佩戴名牌，却在听到准一在隔壁班的队伍后方悄声叫他名字，不情不愿地回头时发现，他想要找的人就站在身后。

白皙的脸庞上，脸颊处的几颗青春痘异常明显，但没有折损他的英俊，纤长的睫毛下的清澈眼眸透出几分冷冽，不过，那双粉红色的嘴唇又弥补了那种疏离的印象。要让刚用文字来总结一下，就是矛盾的事物却在他身上奇异地达成和谐。

他以为自己会因此愣住，但意外却说出了相当套路的“搭讪”。现在返回头看过去，不正说明那时的自己就已经确定了“喜欢”吗？明明他就是个相当缺少占有欲的人，却又无意识中做出了想要“占有”的举动。

“抱歉之前说了那样的话，但是，比起让我和你一起负起责任，抚养我们的女儿，我更想说的是，我喜欢光一，想和光一交往，想和光一一起度过今后全部的人生，”刚停了下来，把目光聚焦在对方眼中，不管怎样，这一刻他下决心不再胆怯，也不想什么迂回，要将自己的真实心意展现给对方，“你接受与否都可以，但这就是我最想说的话……”

说出看似大方的话，但他不知道如果光一给了一个和期盼不符的答案时该如何消化。但刚强迫自己不要移开眼神，既然将想法抛了出去，他不想错过对方任何一点细微的回应，言语只是其中之一，他甚至不想漏掉光一的微小表情。

若是否定的答案，今后该怎么面对着对方工作？更别说，自己提出的到底要怎样抚养女儿的问题。大概是需要一长段的适应时间，可以想见，比他们培养恋情的这段时间要久的多。但像此前那样的模棱两可就是好吗？也只会徒增两人的烦恼罢了，不管是无私点儿说，体谅光一的感受，还是自私点儿说，干脆让自己死心，总之，这是必须要挑明的话。

自信点儿，要相信准一告诉你的医学解释！他这么对自己说，却止不住身体不自觉的颤抖。

光一的眼神难得凌乱了起来，他没想到刚会突然说出这些话。可是理智、逻辑却在这一刻都干脆地弃他而去了，无法思考，只有越来越剧烈的心跳在耳中盘旋回荡。胸腔中急促跳动着的心脏，是在替他说出喜欢吗？可是，回答却梗在喉头，怎么都出不了声，最后他只好伸出手臂，抱住了刚的肩膀。对方因他的动作而更加紧张，他因此产生了诡异的心安——刚是真的在渴望自己。

曾久久在他脑海中挥之不去的花瓣般的嘴唇就在眼前，他只要轻轻向前就可以亲吻。刚贴了过去，在触碰到略微有些干裂的双唇时，他不禁满足地叹息。慢慢地，在亲吻无法满足渴望时，他将手伸进对方敞开的衣领轻轻抚摸。

早上那一通折腾，两人都颇为狼狈，最后是先洗了澡，才坐下来交谈。本来单纯是为了清洁，但现在却变成有几分给接下来要发生的事而做了事前准备的意思。

光一身上还有些潮气，但让皮肤的触感变得更加细致。刚一直对他们仓促的第一次耿耿于怀，这一次细细地几乎亲吻了他身上的每一寸肌肤。并因为光一逐渐明显的喘息而感到欢悦。

他又闻到了那股熟悉的香味，不是医院时的那种似有似无，让他确定这不是幻觉。虽然不太合乎常理，但对方的确因为与自己结合的这种亲密行为而不自觉地散发出了信息素的气味，而他这个理应毫无察觉的beta也确实地接收到了。

尽管他无法辨析那其中夹杂了什么信息，但他觉得那一定是爱与幸福。他也无法回应什么，于是凑过去吻他，即将出口的呻吟消弭于两人的唇齿之间。


	21. Chapter 21

芭蕾舞教室位于方形建筑物的一层，临街的这一面是宽阔的玻璃窗，站在外面也能把里面的情况看得清楚。现在还没有开始上课，10岁左右的女孩子们穿着白色的舞蹈服做着一些伸展运动。

刚一大早就把自己拖出门，花了几个小时开车到达埼玉县这个不知名的城市，就是为了来看这间看不出什么特别的芭蕾舞教室吗？

自从那天他们双双翘班大半天，给助理发信息把当天的安排全部取消之后，私下共处的时间就大幅增加了。不需要工作的周末，刚总是找各种借口把他拖出门，虽然不那么喜欢户外活动，但和刚在一起——无论是坐在位于饭店高层的餐厅看烟火表演，还是去海洋馆挤在一群小朋友中间透过玻璃幕墙，看着海洋生物晃来晃去——那些事情就都仿佛有了不同的意义。

但今天的目的地未免太离奇。又看了一眼里面那些一律将头发高高束起的女孩子，看年纪怎么也不大可能是刚的私生女吧……这个连他都觉得可笑的念头才闪过，就听到对方在旁边说了句，“等我们的女儿长大些，也让她来学跳舞吧？”

听完这没头没脑的话，光一才想说句“你发什么神经”，就发现不远处有位带着女儿的妈妈正一脸戒备的看着他们。这是当然的，两个年轻男人透过玻璃窗“偷窥”一群跳舞的小女孩，怎么看都像变态了。但听完刚的话，就很快换上“理解”的表情，大概是默认了即将为人父母的人，做些傻事也没什么不对。

小女孩手上拎着装舞鞋的袋子，应该也是这里的学生，从他们身边走过时，还有些好奇地看了他们几眼。

母亲把女儿送到门口，没有进门，光一听到她说，“我得赶紧去打工的地方了，记得好好和百合子老师打招呼。”女儿响亮地应了一声好，快步跑了进去。

百合子？听到这个名字的同时，光一就看到一位虽然娇小，但身形挺拔的女性迈着轻盈的脚步走到教室中央，她对着那些女孩拍了拍手，示意要开始练习了，先是屈膝，接着是伸展和踢腿，最后是划圈，从右脚开始，接着再换左脚。

老师则灵巧地在这些孩子中间穿梭，逐一纠正她们不足的动作。刚刚进去的那个女孩跑到她身边不知说了什么，可能是为了自己的迟到在道歉，但她没多说什么，只是示意她赶紧去横杠边开始练习。

光一的目光追逐在那位女性身上，她年纪不轻了，但身体看上去却仿佛少女，长期练舞的关系，让她举手投足间都带着一种特别的优雅。此时，她突然转身，与光一对视上也没有露出惊讶，只是若无其事地转了个身，微微弯下腰，为身边的一个孩子调整腿张开的角度。

他不知对方是否看清了他，但他看清了那张脸。和自己有几分相似，却柔美很多的轮廓，那双微微上挑的眼睛和鼻尖微翘的精致鼻梁，虽然过去了20几年，但她和家里摆的那些照片相比，却没太多变化。

刚带他来这里的原因是这个？

不知算不算愤怒的情绪自体内发酵，这是什么意思，他不需要刚为他寻找母亲。对于自小就抛弃了他的母亲，难道他还指望两人立刻尽释前嫌？或许，在父母身边长大的刚觉得这样才算完满，但他却从没有过这样的想法。

“不是的，你误会了……”

刚突然握住了他的左手，他想甩开，但对方用上了很大的力气。“光一，不是你想的那样。”对方眉宇间显出明显的恼怒，还有不易察觉的无措。他不禁感到一丝后悔，是不是做了多余的事情。

但是……有些事实，就算不接受也没关系，但他觉得光一能知道比较好。“你知道我是怎么发现百合子女士的吗？”最后，他尽量平淡的开口道。光一摇了摇头，刚立刻又开口，堵住他想说出口的“我也不想知道”。

“是在你住院的那家医院，她应该是去探望你的……”他说道，当时光一也快要出院了，加上公司还有不少事情，他不能每时每刻都待在那里，只能尽快处理好必要的工作，再赶过去。

才走出电梯，就看到一位非常惹眼的女性——她手里抱着花，应该是来探病的。却在每一间病房前张望。刚本以为她是视力不太好，看不清门上的名字，也没太在意。但她走到光一的病房前就停住了，隔着门也不知在看些什么，接着就快步离开了。

她是来找光一的？这么一想，刚就有些无法淡定了，虽然可能是他判断错误，但还是跟了上去，她坐上了一辆计程车，刚也急忙拦住一辆车跟在后面。

车停在了另一家综合医院门前，女性这次径直去了位于8层的某间病房。难道她刚才是走错了医院？可是这也太巧了，刚等她进屋后，凑过去看了一眼，名牌上确实写着“堂本”。但他就是觉得不对劲，于是横下心在电梯附近的椅子上等她。大概过了半个多少时左右，她走了回来，手里没再拿着花了，随身的提包也平了一些，应该是还留下了些别的东西。

怎么看都像惯常的探病，大概一开始是搞错了地点吧。刚松了口气，想等对方先离开后，就赶紧返回。但她却没有去按电梯，而是朝着他走过来，并在他身前站定。

“你为什么要跟着我？”她开口道，而且和她娇小外形形成强烈反差的是，她的声音沉稳又有冲击力。而且语气里带着笃定，刚觉得，大概也没法说误会来一笔带过。更何况，他也想趁机确认一下，她和光一有什么关系。

思索着该如何开口时，他突然发现，眼前的女性和以前在光一那里看到的照片颇为相像，接着就又想起，难怪他觉得有什么不对，这里不是光一父亲住院的地方吗？虽然他没来探视过，但这个信息还是听光一说起过很多次。看来，他们并不像光一以为的那样，彻底断绝了联系。

“您是百合子女士吧？”

听完她露出了极为惊讶的表情。这也相当于默认了刚的提问。

“……百合子女士并不是想要抛弃你，她只是害怕会伤害你。”刚停顿了一会儿，尽量用词柔和的继续叙述道，“当时，她还很年轻，而叔叔他……也在努力适应警局的工作，一个人照顾你又要做家务大概很辛苦，她说自己变得很健忘，有时候才喂过奶却又喂了一次，有时又会彻底忘记，把你饿得哇哇大哭。这些都不算什么，可是有一次她从恍惚中清醒过来，却发现自己正举着缝纫用的剪刀，而你就躺在她身前。她被吓坏了，更担心日后会真的做出用利器伤害你的事。”

产后抑郁症？但那时候，这个现象还未引起社会的广泛关注。而且，他从没想过母亲身上发生过这样的事，虽然没有什么确实的印象了，但隐隐总是会觉得，母亲是个非常温柔的人，又或许，他只是这么希望。

抬头看向刚，却说不出什么，刚拉着他手的力道加重了。“叔叔没有告诉你的具体谈话，大概就是这些吧。他们就这件事谈了很久，他也尽量抽出时间来帮她做家务，但她的症状却没有缓解，所以……”

这件事在他心里放了好久，也一直犹豫是否告诉光一。百合子虽然告诉他这些，但并没有半点儿希望他转告对方的意思。“她说，既然做出了从你身边逃开的事情，就也不会厚着脸皮再出现在你面前，摆出母亲的姿态……”

光一直视着前方，下颌线明显绷得很紧，睫毛剧烈的颤抖了很久。刚就这样沉默看着他。其实，不告诉他也没什么，但上次两人的争吵，却最终让他下定了决心。他想让光一知道，自己是被父母期待着出生的孩子，也被他们爱着。虽然刚并不赞同他们的处理方式，甚至觉得这太过自私。但对于这样的选择，他也不想评判。只是希望知道了这些，可以让光一在感情上变得更自信、更有安全感一些。

“我没有想说，希望你原谅她。只是，如果你觉得有一天可以释怀了，把我们的女儿送来和百合子女士学跳舞好吗？”最后，刚轻声说出了这句当时和她的约定。

她正在给学生们示范，身体随着音乐舞动，旋转、起跳、踮脚，每一个动作都展现出极强美感，而且动作衔接丝毫没有多余的动作，如行云流水一般。即使他这样对芭蕾舞没多少了解的人都不禁惊叹。她此刻脸上自信的表情，让光一很难想象她曾因为家务和育儿陷入极大的精神焦虑。

但是，这样也很好吧……

“那要看她自己的意愿了，我不会强迫她来学自己不喜欢的芭蕾舞的。”

偏过头，看到的是刚惊讶的表情，过了好一会儿才回答，“光一居然不想做严父？这么娇惯她可不好哟。”

没理会刚故意的谈笑，他微低下头，“不知道我会成为怎样的父亲，或许我也会……”

“不会的，”刚抬手在他小臂上轻轻磨蹭了一下，“上一次，你不就保护了她吗？”

“什么啊？”

“你什么都没不说，可不代表我什么都不知道。那个女生又不是小学生，怎么会刺到小臂，还是左手。再怎么突然，你也能反应过来阻止或闪避吧。……她瞄准的是孩子吧，你着急用手去挡才会伤在这个地方。”

“我没有瞒你的意思。只是……”他现在也说不出“觉得和你无关”的话了。犹豫间，刚先说了“我知道”。

周围突然发出了略显嘈杂的声音，课程已经结束了。女孩子们换了衣服，三三两两从教室出来。那个迟到的女孩经过他们身边时，特意停住了脚步问道，“你们决定了吗？”

光一怔住了，不知该回答些什么才好。但刚扬起笑意，指了指他的小腹，说“我们还是认为，应该让她自己来决定比较好。不过，如果她想来的话，可以拜托你照顾她吗？”五六年后，她大概不会在这里继续学习了。但她听完想也不想地回答说，“一言为定，我一定会的。”

和她说了再见，光一又转头看向玻璃窗，空荡荡的教室中间，母亲也在看着自己。她的表情很平静，就像完全的他人。他们不知对视了有多久，刚也一直没有表示，只是站在他的身边。他知道自己根本没有变轻松的感觉，在体内涌动的情绪他也捉摸不清，但在心底的某个角落又生出某种希望。

转过头，他反握住刚的手，“……如果，她想学的话，就把她交给母亲吧。”


	22. Chapter 22

晚上他们住在了当地。

从芭蕾舞教室离开，走到停车场时，光一突然提出想在附近逛逛。他们便去了不太远的一条商业街，因为是周末，街上人很多。他们顺着人流闲逛着，小杂货店、书店、音像店等一路逛下去，但交握着的手一直没有松开。

简直像高中时所憧憬的约会，刚想着。光一不习惯这么多人，有意无意间一直贴着自己，眼睛很认真地逡巡着两边的店铺和风景。虽然他没说出来，但他明白他是想要了解母亲的生活。

那条街的尽头有一家二楼露台装饰着妖精人偶的咖啡馆。进去时发现露台已经客满了，店员直接把他们带到店内的无烟区。两人点了她推荐的低咖啡因饮料，这时光一问他，明天有什么需要处理的事吗，刚回答了没有之后，他又问，可以住一晚吗？刚当然表示了同意。

但附近不像有什么酒店的样子，在问过店员后，她表示“如果你们不介意，可以住在某公司的员工宿舍”。办公大楼是最近两年才建好的，管理方又顺便把旁边配楼改建成了出租公寓。原本是方便来出差的总公司员工的，但现在也对外出租。她打了一个电话，很快就告诉他们已经预定好了。

那边不提供停车位，但距离还算适中，两人就步行跟着Google地图找过去。手续也很方便，交了一晚的租金，对方就给了他们磁卡。房间是标准的一室一厅，进门右手边是一间带浴缸的卫生间，穿过走廊是宽敞的客厅，再往里是卧室。室内的电器、家具一应俱全。

和住酒店不同，不像临时的住所，更像是真正的家。他们对对方的家都太过熟悉，就算留宿也没什么新鲜感了，这里虽然稍显空旷简单，但明显的生活氛围却让刚产生了一种微妙的新婚感，像是两人因为进入同居阶段，而特意搬进了新居。在等光一洗澡时，他躺在床上胡思乱想着，不过，从高中生约会跳到新婚，是不是进展有点儿太突飞猛进？

他才要笑出声，浴室的门也正好打开了。光一走进卧室时，身上还带着入浴剂的香味。因为这次外宿是临时起意，他们在拿过磁卡后，又去附近超市买了些必要的生活用品。沐浴产品是刚好在促销的产品，他们谁也没想到味道这么香甜。等光一躺好，刚马上从身后贴过去，下巴搭在他肩头，亲了亲他的耳垂。光一大概是习惯了，也没有躲闪。

“光一，今天的事，你会觉得我多管闲事吗？”终于忍不住问道，但对方没说话，只是摇了摇头，给了个否定的答案。他又问，“真的？”这次他有了明确回答，“真的。而且……谢谢你。”

“你妈妈……和我想象中不同，”刚略一犹豫，又说道。光一听完，也有些迟疑地回答，“我也是。不过，觉得omega一定都是性格柔弱，大概也算思维定式吧。”刚心有戚戚然，百合子女士非但不是他想象中的温柔可人，感觉性格简直比光一还要倔强、独立。不过，越是这种不擅长示弱的人，就越容易钻进牛角尖，而不断折磨自己吧。

刚的嘴唇渐渐移到他的后颈，细细密密的吻落下，光一被骚扰得有些受不了，就转过身，变成了面对他的姿势。他们开始接吻，直到都有些气喘吁吁才分开。也不知道哪里来的一股冲动，又或许是环境变化引起的副作用，带着些许的气息不稳，刚突然说道，“光一，结婚吧。”

“啊？”仿佛没听明白，光一愣愣地看了他一会儿才说，“太跳跃了吧？”

“不对，我想了好久了……”

“多久？”

“从第一次见面开始。”

“……少放屁！”

刚听完笑了，但很快变回了认真的表情，“嗯，的确不是，是最近一直在想。你愿意考虑一下吗？”和他对视了一会儿，光一有些不自在地把脸埋向枕头，声音有些发闷地说，“结婚的话，刚的名字要写在妻子一栏，你不会介意吗？”

“啊？你担心的是这个？我以为你更应该担心结婚就必须降低持股比例呢。而且，万一我们离婚了，你的决策权就可能受到影响了。”他还想继续说关于如何在董事会上说明这件事的话题，光一就猛地转头，瞪着他说道，“你休想离婚，我会把你锁在家里，不让你出门。”

刚一时被他的表情震慑住了。但他还没来得及开口，对方就先露出了“我说了什么啊”的后悔表情，“我不会真的……”但他截住了他后面的话，“不会，光一对我有占有欲，我很高兴。而且，我可从没想过离婚，刚才那么说，是我不好……” 刚在心里暗骂自己，哪有人在求婚当天，说什么离婚的。

他还想继续说，但被光一的吻堵住了嘴，舌头轻轻舔舐过几乎口腔内每个角落，刚觉得自己的体温在瞬间升高。而之后光一的手心和指腹贴着他的皮肤揉搓按压，嘴唇和舌头划过锁骨，在他胸口反复亲吻时，他更是觉得快要缺氧了。

其实光一这么关照他的胸部没什么效果，他并没有太多生理上的快感。倒是光一这里敏感的要命，只是用手指抚摸过乳尖，那片皮肤就会瞬间染上粉红，喘息更是变得明显，所以他才会每次都花很长时间亲吻、抚摸。结果，大概对方误会了这是他自己的喜好。但是，想到现在埋首在他胸前的是光一，就也足够挑起他心理上的极度满足了。

刚用比他更加轻柔的动作去取悦他，很快就听到光一发出了满意的低吟。激素的变化似乎让他变得更敏感了。他们现在没法进行太激烈的性爱，所以前戏总是做得极尽缠绵。自背后贴近他的身体，刚抬起光一的腿，进入对方身体时，那种滚烫而潮湿的感官刺激让他几乎有些丧失理智，他得极力克制住自己那种近乎原始的冲动，寻找不那么激烈的节奏平衡。

光一的喘息越来越沉重，身体也开始不受控制的颤抖，刚亲吻着他的肩头，又抬起他的手臂，在那道还十分显眼的伤疤上吻了又吻。伤口早已痊愈了，但被刚亲吻时却又涨得发痒，那种感觉自手臂开始向全身扩散，心脏仿佛要跳出胸膛，眼前的一切都扭曲着向远处退去，世界仿佛静止于两人相拥着的狭小空间里。

他们保持着拥抱的姿势待了很久，直到两人的呼吸都变得平顺。刚撑起上半身，稍稍拉开了两人的距离，被单变得又皱又潮，等光一这个重度洁癖一会儿反应过来，八成要睡不着了，他想爬起来去壁橱里寻找替代品。

还没离开床，手就突然被拉住了，无名指先是传来一阵刺痛，随后是光一故作镇定的声音，“和我结婚吧！”

看着指节那里一圈明显的牙印，他有些哭笑不得，“连Tiffany都没有？”

“这可是独一无二的Made In Koichi。”

这么主动的光一不是幻觉吧？他俯下身，两人再次交换了一个清浅的吻，刚果断接受了对方的求婚，“好”。


	23. Chapter 23

虽然提到了结婚，但刚并不太着急，也没想过一定要在女儿出生前举行婚礼。何况，因为结婚可能导致的股权变动也不是一时半会儿可以完成的。

他只是抱着“既然做出了决定，当然要先让家人知晓”的态度，和父母、姐姐说了这件事。

虽然有些惊讶，父母倒没什么表示，了解到对象是光一后，他们还露出了“我们知道早晚会有这一天”的了然表情。

倒是姐姐，对弟弟居然是“出嫁”表示了小小的不满。但母亲的一句不容分说的回答——“这是他自己愿意的，我们当然要尊重他。今后你要嫁要娶，我们也同样不会有意见”——把她的抱怨堵了回去。  
晚上，刚就顺势留在家里过了夜，先陪父亲聊“最近的直木奖好像越来越非现实了”，以及“我们出版社培养新人的方式也该改改了”的话题到快9点，就被姐姐以“有点儿事想找你帮忙”为借口拉回二楼房间，开始接受她的八卦洗礼。

“你真的想好了，不是一时冲动？”门才合上她就立刻问道。

“我又不是不懂事的小孩儿了，结婚这种事怎么能当玩笑？”刚有些哭笑不得地回答。但她本也不是喜欢对别人生活指手画脚的人，也不再多说，转而又问起“两人到底瞒了多久，准一不会早知道了吧”之类的话。

不过，她也没有刨根问底的意思，倒不如说只想抓住这个机会拿弟弟打打趣。两人插科打诨一会儿，她就主动离开了。不过临出门时，她又突然转过身说：“总之你们感情好，我就放心了。不过也不要太过分了，从此君王不早朝的话，公司可要倒闭啦。”

才要反驳“你少诅咒人”，就见她抬起手，用食指轻轻在他松开到第二颗扣子的领口处戳了一下，“这是今天早上才搞的吧。弟弟，你辛苦了。”

细小的伤口还没真正愈合，姐姐下手虽然不重，但还是立刻传来一阵刺痛，他不由低声叫了声“疼”，她脸上的笑意明显扩大了几分。

“我说，不是啊！不是你想的……那样！”看着她头也不回的远去背影，他有些徒劳的解释，但也只好无奈地关上了门。

医生已经下了最后通牒，必须要减少工作时间，加强营养摄入，“堂本先生，剖宫手术不是万能灵药，伴有很大危险性，你必须要注意自己的身体。”不知道光一觉得如何，反正刚是被“大出血”之类的字眼儿吓住了。可是再怎么压缩工作安排，还是有大量事务非光一不可，他也只能尽量帮光一保持膳食营养平衡。顺带的，因为这样算不上借口的借口，他最近大部分时间，都是在对方家留宿的。

但这不代表他们会夜夜笙歌。就算他想，客观状况也不允许。脖子上的伤，完全是个意外——

因为是周六，两人睡醒后就赖在床上厮磨了一阵，在亲吻抚摸之下，都有些停不下来，最后自然发展成了甜蜜的水乳交融。再加上大约早上人的生理冲动本来就比较强，光一显得很兴奋，刚的动作也不自觉变得比平时激烈，结果，本来就越来越不安分的女儿也跟着活跃起来。

听到对方短促的轻哼，刚立刻停了下来，十分紧张地去观察他的脸色，“怎么了？我动作太重了？”“……不是，被……踹了，”回答有些含糊，光一把脸埋进枕头，怎么也不肯回头。他楞了一阵，才消化明白他在说什么。把手放在他的腹部“教训”女儿说，“小色女，你怎么这样对Daddy，要再碰到这里，等你一出生，我会先打你屁股！”

“你才不要再胡说了……”

光一猛地转头，但刚没等他说完，先衔住他的嘴唇吻了上去，又缓缓地动了起来。贴在一起的身体很容易感觉到光一肩胛骨的抖动，“怎么叫胡说……为了避免慈母多败儿，我会好好教育她的，亲、爱、的！”

刚的气息也有些凌乱，玩笑的话里掺杂着甜腻的鼻息。但也不知那句“亲爱的”怎么刺激了光一，他猝不及防地高潮了。而他身体骤然地收缩，也刺激得刚很快射了出来。

至于刚脖子上的伤，那与做爱毫无关系。是事后光一因为羞愤交加，在床上跟他打闹时不小心弄出来的。不过当时，他马上一脸后悔地爬起来，拿来药箱，用消毒水和液体创口贴帮他处理了伤口。  
——他倒不怕姐姐误会，但不想她把这件事添油加醋的告诉母亲。可惜，事情已经向着他更为想不到的方向发展了。

虽然没什么特别的交往，但作为同一街区的住户，在代表会上，两家的父母也有过几面之缘。在刚传达完想要结婚的想法，又从女儿口中得知两人感情很是浓情蜜意后，父母两人都觉得应该和对方家长正式打个招呼。因为有社区联络簿，当然很容易就取得了联系。

此时，光一父亲的身体算是基本痊愈了，不久即可出院。目前，主要是留在院进行必要复健疗程。在他们说完通话目的，并提出想要见面的要求后，他当然表示了同意，并说“让你们来医院真是不好意思。这种事，应该是我出院后，正式去拜会才对。”得到的是更为客气的回答，“我们不知道您在住院，还擅自打扰，是我们太冒昧了。这种情况下，去探望您是应该的。”最后，定下了见面的时间，自然也通知了两个当事人。

本来，这次见面并没太大目的，只想礼貌性亲近一下。但在医院的会客室，看到光一明显隆起的腹部时，屋里大部分的人都表情呆滞了。看到自己父亲一脸的阴沉似水，光一的脸色也有些苍白，但还是往前一步，把刚挡在了身后。刚马上迈步跨到他前面，想说的话没来得及说出口，对方已经用难得的柔和语气说出了，“你们也不要站着了，坐下吧。”

房间里的空气凝固了起来。双方的长辈们谁也没再主动开口。

一边是想着，对方都快要生产了，他居然还不告诉我们真相，简直太对不起人家了。而且，光一不是alpha吗？还是说这个也是骗我们的？我怎么教育出这样的儿子！

另一边则担忧，不会是自己的儿子利用体力上的优势强迫对方，才造成了这种状况。所以不敢告诉我实话吧。

——双方都在犹豫，该由谁来为造成未婚先孕这种窘况而道歉。

“所以，是不是让他们尽早入籍，以及尽早举行婚礼啊？”

最先接受了这一冲击事实的是刚的姐姐，她并不算高的声音，却在过于安静的空间里显得异常响亮。

但这个提议，得到了双方家长的一致支持。


	24. Chapter 24

一开始，刚对此表示了坚决的反对。即使是收到了姐姐递过来的饱含着“你居然开始逃避责任了吗”的谴责眼神，他也没打算妥协。

他当然没有逃避的意思，不如说，他大概比谁都更希望赶紧入籍和办婚礼。只是，再简单的婚礼，也势必要牵扯大量精力。工作上好不容易才把时间压缩到最低，现在省出来的时间岂不是又在私事上加了回去？

到了这个时候，比起这些可有可无的形式，他倒是宁愿光一能多些时间好好休息。顶着全家人略带责备的目光，他才想把这些解释说出来，就看光一往前迈了半步，对着他父母十分郑重地行礼回道，“请您放心，我一定负起责任。会尽快举办婚礼的。”

……你这是耍什么帅啊！刚在心里怒吼，真是完全不懂别心疼你的好意。但眼前的局面显然已是孤掌难鸣。他只好万分无奈地也跟着表示同意，又对着光一的父亲说了一长串也不知是否合适的道歉言语。

最后，婚礼的日期定在最近的一个黄道吉日。

好在11月已经不是结婚的旺季，尽管仓促，还是顺利订到了一家知名酒店的草坪婚礼会场。【注：实际上11月算是结婚典礼的黄金期】

“你们这行动力还真是与众不同，前面10来年按兵不动，结果几个月不到的时间，就从谈恋爱升级到结婚，连孩子都快要出生了。股东们听说时，没被你们吓着？”

婚礼当天，被抓来帮忙准备婚礼事宜的长濑不合规矩地挤进新娘休息室调侃道。

此时婚庆公司的人正在帮刚整理衣服。姐姐亲手设计的这件礼服除了包含着祝福外，绝对还有故意折腾他的意思——白色燕尾服的前襟和袖口加入了不少流苏元素不说，后摆更被设计成几近女性婚纱的那种拖尾效果。

有些无奈地抻了抻袖子，“光一早就做过应对方案，具体的已经交给专业律师处理……”他才不信长濑是特意来关心公司前途的，一进门看到自己时的那个笑，就暴露了他只是来看他笑话的不争事实。  
“这件衣服很漂亮！”

两位负责的工作人员弄好衣服后，例行公事地说了“恭喜您”，就退了出去。房间里只剩下长濑和刚两个人。

“光一他没问题吧？现在离预产期已经很近了……”

收起了玩笑的态度，长濑关心地问道。

“嗯，还有一周多吧……”

“你们也真够看得开……”

听完长濑的感慨，刚挂着“我有什么办法”的苦笑说，“不是我，是光一冷静过头。”

其实，在这种事到临头的节骨眼，大家都不免有些紧张，连他的助理最近都把急救电话设为了第一优先号码，一旦有什么情况，可以以最快的速度和医院取得联系。但光一自己却一副状况外的样子，大概是觉得生孩子和程序上线一样，定在某日0点，就一定可以在那个时间点完成任务吧。

“他还嫌别人都神经兮兮的。”

“大概也从没想过孩子也有可能早于预产期出生吧……”虽然大家也同样没有生孩子的经验，却不像他那么缺乏生活常识。

看了一眼时钟，离仪式开始还有一段时间，刚想了一下对长濑说道，“那个……我想去看看光一。”

“啊？你至于这么一分钟都离不了他吗？”

“不是，这些天大概累到了，他早上开始就有点儿不舒服。”

刚没理会对方的调侃，直接走到了门边。打开门走出去的同时，听到长濑在后面说了句，“你就不用回来了，我会通知工作人员，一会儿拍照时，直接去新郎那边叫人。还有，捧花我帮你拿着。”

穿过走廊，转角过去那边是另一间休息室。刚敲了敲门，之后出现在门后的是光一的脸。这边的工作人员大概也离开了。对方的脸色还是略显苍白，眉心也不自觉地皱起。看到他，有些惊讶地说，“你怎么过来了？”

虽然是这么说，但他同时也往后退了几步，给刚让出了进门的空间。

“想来看看你。你觉得还好吗，能坚持下去吗？”

让光一在窗边的椅子上坐下，他问道。接着又想，这么问到底有什么意义，他总不能夸张地叫停接下来的仪式吧。光一没回答，手伸进礼服的外套搂住了他的腰，脸轻轻贴在那件刺绣稍显复杂，但布料质地还算相当柔软的马甲上。吐息间的热度，一点点浸过几层布料，蔓延到他的皮肤。

“没有古堡，也没有直升机，真是抱歉……”

他所问非所答地说着。

那天说过结婚之后，两人又随意地说起了婚礼和蜜月之类的话题，东一句，西一句的，毫无建设性。然后，刚说了“婚礼要选在德国的古堡，最好还是海边，在海滩上铺上999支玫瑰花，然后你要搭直升机从天而降，牵起我的手……你说，我们要把转播权卖给电视台，收视率能不能比过威廉王子的世纪婚礼？”的话。“别做梦了……”他虽然明白那肯定是刚想捉弄他，但说着否定的结论的同时，却又忍不住真的想替对方实现这个愿望。

刚有些惊讶，光一居然对这个随口说出的胡诌如此上心。克制不住地，脸上的笑意无限扩大，“先别说什么古堡，你现在都已经是禁飞对象了。就别再想着扮白马王子了。”

刚因为在笑，胸腔微微颤动着。心跳声也似乎变得明显了，那规律的声响一下下撞击着他的耳鼓。他还没想出什么反击的话，就听到刚又说道，“一会儿……神父肯定要我们说什么‘无论顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将永远爱着你、珍惜你，对你忠实’之类的证婚词。不过在那之前，我有句话想先对你说，”短暂停顿了片刻，刚原本环在他背后的右臂移到他身前，伸出了小指晃了晃，“我永远都不会改变这个要与你携手同行，直至时间尽头的约定。”

耳边的心跳声，一定在诉说快乐和甜蜜，有着更强于信息素千百倍的安定作用，“……我也是。”光一听到自己这样回答，旋即，两人的小指轻轻缠绕在一起。

这时，门口再次传来了敲门声。“打扰了，时间到了，请两位新人准备入场。”工作人员轻柔的提醒后，是长濑兴冲冲的一句补充，“新娘快出来，你的捧花我给你拿来了。”

长濑……混蛋！

尾声

比起冗长的婚礼，大概接捧花才是年轻人的最爱。长辈们早就自觉移步到一边的休息室了，不想影响大家的兴头。毕竟婚礼进行到这个环节，就开始成为游戏时间了。

刚在人群里寻找准一的身影。即使是在这种热闹的环境下，他依然是一如既往的安静，似乎正在听身边那位身材颀长、有着一头柔顺直发的年轻女性的讲话。——虽然看不清长相，但看气质却也能猜到那是位标致的美人。

看来这是告白成功了，刚想着，开始在心里计算把花扔到那位美人手中的力道。

就在他暗自用力，想着“一定要成功来一记长传”时，没抱着花的那只手臂突然被狠狠地抓了一把。他急忙转头，看到身边的人一脸惨白，五官微微有些扭曲着，额头渗出了明显的汗水。

是又觉得想吐了吧……也顾不上那是结婚礼服了，刚干脆地把外套脱下来递过去。光一接过来，立刻把整张脸埋了进去，过了一会儿，断断续续的声音隔着布料模糊地传来，“刚……肚子也好疼……”

怔了一下，手有些颤抖地伸过去，贴在对方腹部，感觉那里正清晰传来规律的蠕动，他脑中一下浮现出医生的那些说明。

…… 

不是吧！

这时候也顾不上助攻准一了，看了一眼不明所以，还在继续起哄的人群，刚直接把手里的花扔到了站在最前排的长濑的脸上，随着这条抛物线一起到达他面前的还有一句大吼——

“智也baby，119 ！”

End


	25. Chapter 25

一开始，刚对此表示了坚决的反对。即使是收到了姐姐递过来的饱含着“你居然开始逃避责任了吗”的谴责眼神，他也没打算妥协。

他当然没有逃避的意思，不如说，他大概比谁都更希望赶紧入籍和办婚礼。只是，再简单的婚礼，也势必要牵扯大量精力。工作上好不容易才把时间压缩到最低，现在省出来的时间岂不是又在私事上加了回去？

到了这个时候，比起这些可有可无的形式，他倒是宁愿光一能多些时间好好休息。顶着全家人略带责备的目光，他才想把这些解释说出来，就看光一往前迈了半步，对着他父母十分郑重地行礼回道，“请您放心，我一定负起责任。会尽快举办婚礼的。”

……你这是耍什么帅啊！刚在心里怒吼，真是完全不懂别心疼你的好意。但眼前的局面显然已是孤掌难鸣。他只好万分无奈地也跟着表示同意，又对着光一的父亲说了一长串也不知是否合适的道歉言语。

最后，婚礼的日期定在最近的一个黄道吉日。

好在11月已经不是结婚的旺季，尽管仓促，还是顺利订到了一家知名酒店的草坪婚礼会场。【注：实际上11月算是结婚典礼的黄金期】

“你们这行动力还真是与众不同，前面10来年按兵不动，结果几个月不到的时间，就从谈恋爱升级到结婚，连孩子都快要出生了。股东们听说时，没被你们吓着？”

婚礼当天，被抓来帮忙准备婚礼事宜的长濑不合规矩地挤进新娘休息室调侃道。

此时婚庆公司的人正在帮刚整理衣服。姐姐亲手设计的这件礼服除了包含着祝福外，绝对还有故意折腾他的意思——白色燕尾服的前襟和袖口加入了不少流苏元素不说，后摆更被设计成几近女性婚纱的那种拖尾效果。

有些无奈地抻了抻袖子，“光一早就做过应对方案，具体的已经交给专业律师处理……”他才不信长濑是特意来关心公司前途的，一进门看到自己时的那个笑，就暴露了他只是来看他笑话的不争事实。  
“这件衣服很漂亮！”

两位负责的工作人员弄好衣服后，例行公事地说了“恭喜您”，就退了出去。房间里只剩下长濑和刚两个人。

“光一他没问题吧？现在离预产期已经很近了……”

收起了玩笑的态度，长濑关心地问道。

“嗯，还有一周多吧……”

“你们也真够看得开……”

听完长濑的感慨，刚挂着“我有什么办法”的苦笑说，“不是我，是光一冷静过头。”

其实，在这种事到临头的节骨眼，大家都不免有些紧张，连他的助理最近都把急救电话设为了第一优先号码，一旦有什么情况，可以以最快的速度和医院取得联系。但光一自己却一副状况外的样子，大概是觉得生孩子和程序上线一样，定在某日0点，就一定可以在那个时间点完成任务吧。

“他还嫌别人都神经兮兮的。”

“大概也从没想过孩子也有可能早于预产期出生吧……”虽然大家也同样没有生孩子的经验，却不像他那么缺乏生活常识。

看了一眼时钟，离仪式开始还有一段时间，刚想了一下对长濑说道，“那个……我想去看看光一。”

“啊？你至于这么一分钟都离不了他吗？”

“不是，这些天大概累到了，他早上开始就有点儿不舒服。”

刚没理会对方的调侃，直接走到了门边。打开门走出去的同时，听到长濑在后面说了句，“你就不用回来了，我会通知工作人员，一会儿拍照时，直接去新郎那边叫人。还有，捧花我帮你拿着。”

穿过走廊，转角过去那边是另一间休息室。刚敲了敲门，之后出现在门后的是光一的脸。这边的工作人员大概也离开了。对方的脸色还是略显苍白，眉心也不自觉地皱起。看到他，有些惊讶地说，“你怎么过来了？”

虽然是这么说，但他同时也往后退了几步，给刚让出了进门的空间。

“想来看看你。你觉得还好吗，能坚持下去吗？”

让光一在窗边的椅子上坐下，他问道。接着又想，这么问到底有什么意义，他总不能夸张地叫停接下来的仪式吧。光一没回答，手伸进礼服的外套搂住了他的腰，脸轻轻贴在那件刺绣稍显复杂，但布料质地还算相当柔软的马甲上。吐息间的热度，一点点浸过几层布料，蔓延到他的皮肤。

“没有古堡，也没有直升机，真是抱歉……”

他所问非所答地说着。

那天说过结婚之后，两人又随意地说起了婚礼和蜜月之类的话题，东一句，西一句的，毫无建设性。然后，刚说了“婚礼要选在德国的古堡，最好还是海边，在海滩上铺上999支玫瑰花，然后你要搭直升机从天而降，牵起我的手……你说，我们要把转播权卖给电视台，收视率能不能比过威廉王子的世纪婚礼？”的话。“别做梦了……”他虽然明白那肯定是刚想捉弄他，但说着否定的结论的同时，却又忍不住真的想替对方实现这个愿望。

刚有些惊讶，光一居然对这个随口说出的胡诌如此上心。克制不住地，脸上的笑意无限扩大，“先别说什么古堡，你现在都已经是禁飞对象了。就别再想着扮白马王子了。”

刚因为在笑，胸腔微微颤动着。心跳声也似乎变得明显了，那规律的声响一下下撞击着他的耳鼓。他还没想出什么反击的话，就听到刚又说道，“一会儿……神父肯定要我们说什么‘无论顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将永远爱着你、珍惜你，对你忠实’之类的证婚词。不过在那之前，我有句话想先对你说，”短暂停顿了片刻，刚原本环在他背后的右臂移到他身前，伸出了小指晃了晃，“我永远都不会改变这个要与你携手同行，直至时间尽头的约定。”

耳边的心跳声，一定在诉说快乐和甜蜜，有着更强于信息素千百倍的安定作用，“……我也是。”光一听到自己这样回答，旋即，两人的小指轻轻缠绕在一起。

这时，门口再次传来了敲门声。“打扰了，时间到了，请两位新人准备入场。”工作人员轻柔的提醒后，是长濑兴冲冲的一句补充，“新娘快出来，你的捧花我给你拿来了。”

长濑……混蛋！

尾声

比起冗长的婚礼，大概接捧花才是年轻人的最爱。长辈们早就自觉移步到一边的休息室了，不想影响大家的兴头。毕竟婚礼进行到这个环节，就开始成为游戏时间了。

刚在人群里寻找准一的身影。即使是在这种热闹的环境下，他依然是一如既往的安静，似乎正在听身边那位身材颀长、有着一头柔顺直发的年轻女性的讲话。——虽然看不清长相，但看气质却也能猜到那是位标致的美人。

看来这是告白成功了，刚想着，开始在心里计算把花扔到那位美人手中的力道。

就在他暗自用力，想着“一定要成功来一记长传”时，没抱着花的那只手臂突然被狠狠地抓了一把。他急忙转头，看到身边的人一脸惨白，五官微微有些扭曲着，额头渗出了明显的汗水。

是又觉得想吐了吧……也顾不上那是结婚礼服了，刚干脆地把外套脱下来递过去。光一接过来，立刻把整张脸埋了进去，过了一会儿，断断续续的声音隔着布料模糊地传来，“刚……肚子也好疼……”  
怔了一下，手有些颤抖地伸过去，贴在对方腹部，感觉那里正清晰传来规律的蠕动，他脑中一下浮现出医生的那些说明。

…… 

不是吧！

这时候也顾不上助攻准一了，看了一眼不明所以，还在继续起哄的人群，刚直接把手里的花扔到了站在最前排的长濑的脸上，随着这条抛物线一起到达他面前的还有一句大吼——

“智也baby，119 ！”

End


	26. Chapter 26

一开始，刚对此表示了坚决的反对。即使是收到了姐姐递过来的饱含着“你居然开始逃避责任了吗”的谴责眼神，他也没打算妥协。

他当然没有逃避的意思，不如说，他大概比谁都更希望赶紧入籍和办婚礼。只是，再简单的婚礼，也势必要牵扯大量精力。工作上好不容易才把时间压缩到最低，现在省出来的时间岂不是又在私事上加了回去？

到了这个时候，比起这些可有可无的形式，他倒是宁愿光一能多些时间好好休息。顶着全家人略带责备的目光，他才想把这些解释说出来，就看光一往前迈了半步，对着他父母十分郑重地行礼回道，“请您放心，我一定负起责任。会尽快举办婚礼的。”

……你这是耍什么帅啊！刚在心里怒吼，真是完全不懂别心疼你的好意。但眼前的局面显然已是孤掌难鸣。他只好万分无奈地也跟着表示同意，又对着光一的父亲说了一长串也不知是否合适的道歉言语。

最后，婚礼的日期定在最近的一个黄道吉日。

好在11月已经不是结婚的旺季，尽管仓促，还是顺利订到了一家知名酒店的草坪婚礼会场。【注：实际上11月算是结婚典礼的黄金期】

“你们这行动力还真是与众不同，前面10来年按兵不动，结果几个月不到的时间，就从谈恋爱升级到结婚，连孩子都快要出生了。股东们听说时，没被你们吓着？”

婚礼当天，被抓来帮忙准备婚礼事宜的长濑不合规矩地挤进新娘休息室调侃道。

此时婚庆公司的人正在帮刚整理衣服。姐姐亲手设计的这件礼服除了包含着祝福外，绝对还有故意折腾他的意思——白色燕尾服的前襟和袖口加入了不少流苏元素不说，后摆更被设计成几近女性婚纱的那种拖尾效果。

有些无奈地抻了抻袖子，“光一早就做过应对方案，具体的已经交给专业律师处理……”他才不信长濑是特意来关心公司前途的，一进门看到自己时的那个笑，就暴露了他只是来看他笑话的不争事实。  
“这件衣服很漂亮！”

两位负责的工作人员弄好衣服后，例行公事地说了“恭喜您”，就退了出去。房间里只剩下长濑和刚两个人。

“光一他没问题吧？现在离预产期已经很近了……”

收起了玩笑的态度，长濑关心地问道。

“嗯，还有一周多吧……”

“你们也真够看得开……”

听完长濑的感慨，刚挂着“我有什么办法”的苦笑说，“不是我，是光一冷静过头。”

其实，在这种事到临头的节骨眼，大家都不免有些紧张，连他的助理最近都把急救电话设为了第一优先号码，一旦有什么情况，可以以最快的速度和医院取得联系。但光一自己却一副状况外的样子，大概是觉得生孩子和程序上线一样，定在某日0点，就一定可以在那个时间点完成任务吧。

“他还嫌别人都神经兮兮的。”

“大概也从没想过孩子也有可能早于预产期出生吧……”虽然大家也同样没有生孩子的经验，却不像他那么缺乏生活常识。

看了一眼时钟，离仪式开始还有一段时间，刚想了一下对长濑说道，“那个……我想去看看光一。”

“啊？你至于这么一分钟都离不了他吗？”

“不是，这些天大概累到了，他早上开始就有点儿不舒服。”

刚没理会对方的调侃，直接走到了门边。打开门走出去的同时，听到长濑在后面说了句，“你就不用回来了，我会通知工作人员，一会儿拍照时，直接去新郎那边叫人。还有，捧花我帮你拿着。”  
穿过走廊，转角过去那边是另一间休息室。刚敲了敲门，之后出现在门后的是光一的脸。这边的工作人员大概也离开了。对方的脸色还是略显苍白，眉心也不自觉地皱起。看到他，有些惊讶地说，“你怎么过来了？”

虽然是这么说，但他同时也往后退了几步，给刚让出了进门的空间。

“想来看看你。你觉得还好吗，能坚持下去吗？”

让光一在窗边的椅子上坐下，他问道。接着又想，这么问到底有什么意义，他总不能夸张地叫停接下来的仪式吧。光一没回答，手伸进礼服的外套搂住了他的腰，脸轻轻贴在那件刺绣稍显复杂，但布料质地还算相当柔软的马甲上。吐息间的热度，一点点浸过几层布料，蔓延到他的皮肤。

“没有古堡，也没有直升机，真是抱歉……”

他所问非所答地说着。

那天说过结婚之后，两人又随意地说起了婚礼和蜜月之类的话题，东一句，西一句的，毫无建设性。然后，刚说了“婚礼要选在德国的古堡，最好还是海边，在海滩上铺上999支玫瑰花，然后你要搭直升机从天而降，牵起我的手……你说，我们要把转播权卖给电视台，收视率能不能比过威廉王子的世纪婚礼？”的话。“别做梦了……”他虽然明白那肯定是刚想捉弄他，但说着否定的结论的同时，却又忍不住真的想替对方实现这个愿望。

刚有些惊讶，光一居然对这个随口说出的胡诌如此上心。克制不住地，脸上的笑意无限扩大，“先别说什么古堡，你现在都已经是禁飞对象了。就别再想着扮白马王子了。”

刚因为在笑，胸腔微微颤动着。心跳声也似乎变得明显了，那规律的声响一下下撞击着他的耳鼓。他还没想出什么反击的话，就听到刚又说道，“一会儿……神父肯定要我们说什么‘无论顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将永远爱着你、珍惜你，对你忠实’之类的证婚词。不过在那之前，我有句话想先对你说，”短暂停顿了片刻，刚原本环在他背后的右臂移到他身前，伸出了小指晃了晃，“我永远都不会改变这个要与你携手同行，直至时间尽头的约定。”

耳边的心跳声，一定在诉说快乐和甜蜜，有着更强于信息素千百倍的安定作用，“……我也是。”光一听到自己这样回答，旋即，两人的小指轻轻缠绕在一起。

这时，门口再次传来了敲门声。“打扰了，时间到了，请两位新人准备入场。”工作人员轻柔的提醒后，是长濑兴冲冲的一句补充，“新娘快出来，你的捧花我给你拿来了。”

长濑……混蛋！

尾声

比起冗长的婚礼，大概接捧花才是年轻人的最爱。长辈们早就自觉移步到一边的休息室了，不想影响大家的兴头。毕竟婚礼进行到这个环节，就开始成为游戏时间了。

刚在人群里寻找准一的身影。即使是在这种热闹的环境下，他依然是一如既往的安静，似乎正在听身边那位身材颀长、有着一头柔顺直发的年轻女性的讲话。——虽然看不清长相，但看气质却也能猜到那是位标致的美人。

看来这是告白成功了，刚想着，开始在心里计算把花扔到那位美人手中的力道。

就在他暗自用力，想着“一定要成功来一记长传”时，没抱着花的那只手臂突然被狠狠地抓了一把。他急忙转头，看到身边的人一脸惨白，五官微微有些扭曲着，额头渗出了明显的汗水。

是又觉得想吐了吧……也顾不上那是结婚礼服了，刚干脆地把外套脱下来递过去。光一接过来，立刻把整张脸埋了进去，过了一会儿，断断续续的声音隔着布料模糊地传来，“刚……肚子也好疼……”  
怔了一下，手有些颤抖地伸过去，贴在对方腹部，感觉那里正清晰传来规律的蠕动，他脑中一下浮现出医生的那些说明。

…… 

不是吧！

这时候也顾不上助攻准一了，看了一眼不明所以，还在继续起哄的人群，刚直接把手里的花扔到了站在最前排的长濑的脸上，随着这条抛物线一起到达他面前的还有一句大吼——

“智也baby，119 ！”

End


End file.
